HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX
by Arwen11
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL 5º LIBRO: HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX
1. Dudley trastornado

Primer capítulo: Dudley trastornado  
  
El día más caluroso del verano hasta ahora se dibujaba en un adormilado silencio sobre las casas grandes y cuadradas de Privet Drive. Los coches, normalmente relucientes, estaban ahora polvorientos, y el césped, que una vez había sido verde esmeralda, ahora parecía seco y amarillo -el uso de las mangueras había sido prohibido por la sequía. Privados de sus usuales lavados de coche y del riego y arreglo de sus jardines, los habitantes de Privet Drive se habían retirado al interior de sus frescas casas, con la esperanza de que a través de las anchas ventanas llegara algo de la inexistente brisa. La única persona que estaba fuera era un adolescente el cual estaba tumbado aplastado sobre su espalda en un arríate en el número cuatro.  
Él era un chico delgado, de pelo negro, con gafas, y que tenía el aspecto cansado, ligeramente insano de quien ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Sus vaqueros estaban sucios y rasgados, su camiseta floja y descolorida, y las suelas de sus botines se estaban desprendiendo de su sitio. La apariencia de Harry Potter no atraía a sus vecinos, que eran el tipo de personas que pensaban la apariencia desaliñada debía ser perseguida por la ley, pero como se había escondido debajo de un gran arbusto de hortensia esa tarde, era invisible para todos los que pasaran por allí. De hecho, la única forma en que podía ser visto era si Tío Vernon o Tía Petunia sacaban sus cabezas por la ventana del salón y miraban al arríate de debajo.  
En general, Harry pensaba que su idea de esconderse allí era para felicitarse. No se estaba, quizás, muy confortable allí tumbado en la caliente y dura tierra pero, por otro lado, nadie iba a mirarlo allí, ni a rechinar sus dientes tan fuerte para que no pudiera oír las noticias, o a hacerle desagradables preguntas, como pasaba cada vez que intentaba sentarse en el salón a ver la tele con su tía y su tío.  
Casi como si su pensamiento hubiera revoloteado a través de la ventana abierta, Vernon Dursley, el tío de Harry, habló.  
"Me alegro de ver que el chico ha parado de intentar interrumpir. ¿Dónde está, de todos modos?"  
"No lo sé" dijo Petunia sin preocuparse. "No está en la casa".  
Tío Vernon gruñó.  
"Ver las noticias..." dijo mordazmente. "Me gustaría saber qué es lo que en realidad quiere. Como si un chico normal se interesara por las noticias -Dudley no debe saber nada de lo que está pasando; dudo que sepa quién es el Primer Ministro! De todas formas no debe haber nada de sus noticias en nuestras noticias"  
"Vernon, shh!" dijo Tía Petunia. "La ventana está abierta!"  
"Oh, sí, perdona querida".  
Los Dursley se quedaron en silencio. Harry podía escuchar el tintineo del desayuno "Fruit 'n' Bran mientras veía a la señora Figg., una chiflada amante de los gatos del cercano Paseo de Wisteria. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño y refunfuñando sola. Harry estaba muy complacido de haberse escondido detrás del arbusto, ya que la señora Figg había tomado la costumbre de pedirle que fuera a tomar el té cuando se lo encontraba por la calle. Ella había girado la esquina y había desaparecido de la vista antes de que la voz de Tío Vernon se oyera de nuevo en la ventana.  
"¿Dudders está fuera para el té?"  
"En el Polkisses" dijo Tía Petunia cariñosamente. "Tiene muchos amiguitos, es muy popular..."  
Harry reprimió un bufido con dificultad. Era realmente increíble lo estúpido que eran los Dursleys con su hijo, Dudley. Se tragaban todas las mentiras que su hijo les contaba acerca de ir a tomar el té con diferentes miembros de su pandilla todas las noches en las vacaciones de verano. Harry sabía perfectamente que Dudley no había estado tomando el té en ningún sitio; él y su pandilla pasaban las tardes destruyendo el parque infantil, fumando en las esquinas de las calles y tirando piedras a los coches y a los niños. Harry les había visto durante sus paseos vespertinos por Little Whinging; él había pasado la mayoría de las vacaciones deambulando por las calles, buscando recortes de periódico en las papeleras a lo largo del camino.  
Las notas musicales de apertura del telediario de las siete hicieron que las orejas de Harry se alargaran y que su estómago se sacudiera. Quizás esta noche, después de un mes de espera, sería la noche.  
"Record de veraneantes llenan los aeropuertos de España, la huelga de los controladores de equipaje se halla en su segunda semana"  
"Tomándose una larga siesta, es lo que yo haría", gruñó Tío Vernon al final de la frase del periodista, pero no había problema: fuera en el arríate, el estómago de Harry se desapretó. Si algo había pasado habría aparecido con seguridad en la primera noticia; la muerte y la destrucción eran más importantes que los veraneantes.  
Lanzó un lento suspiro y miró fijamente al brillante cielo azul. Todos los días del verano había sido lo mismo: la tensión, la expectación, el alivio momentáneo, y luego la creciente tensión de nuevo... y siempre, volviéndose más insistente cada vez, la misma pregunta, por qué no había pasado nada todavía.  
Se mantuvo escuchando, sólo para el caso de que hubiera algunas pequeñas pistas, no reconocidas realmente por los Muggles -una inexplicable desaparición, quizás, algún accidente extraño... pero la huelga de los controladores de equipaje fue seguida por noticias sobre la sequía en el Sureste ("Espero que esté escuchando detrás de la puerta!" bramó Tío Vernon. "Él con sus rociamientos a las tres de la mañana!") luego un helicóptero casi había chocado en un campo de Surrey, luego el divorcio de una famosa actriz de su famoso marido ("Como si estuviéramos interesados en sus sórdidos asuntos", sorbió Tía Petunia, quien había estado siguiendo el caso obsesivamente en cada revista donde podía poner sus huesudas manos).  
Harry cerró sus ojos contra el ahora brillante cielo de la tarde mientras el periodista decía, "-y finalmente, Bungy el periquito, ha encontrado una forma de mantenerse fresco este verano. Bungy, quien vive en las Cinco Plumas en Barnsley, ha aprendido ski acuático! Mary Dorkins nos lo cuenta."  
Harry abrió sus ojos. Si habían llegado a poner cómo un periquito hacía ski acuático, no debería haber nada más que mereciera la pena escuchar. Rodó cautelosamente y se levantó sobre sus rodillas y codos, preparándose para andar a gatas por debajo de la ventana.  
Se había movido dos pulgadas cuando varias cosas pasaron en un momento.  
Un fuerte y resonante crack rompió el silencio como un disparo; un gato salió de debajo de un coche aparcado y desapareció de la vista; un chillido, un juramento y el sonido de porcelana al romperse salió del salón de los Dursley, y pensando que era la señal que Harry había estado esperando saltó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros como si estuviera empuñando una espada. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse del todo, su cabeza chocó contra la ventana abierta de los Dursley. El crash resultante del choque hizo chillar fuertemente a Tía Petunia.  
Harry sintió como si su cabeza se hubiera partido en dos. Con los ojos llorosos se balanceó intentando enfocar la calle para divisar el origen del ruido, pero apenas se había puesto en posición vertical cuando dos grandes manos púrpuras pasaron a través de la ventana abierta y se cerraron cuidadosamente sobre su garganta.  
"¡Pon eso lejos!" Gruñó Tío Vernon en la oreja de Harry. "¡Ahora! ¡Antes de que nadie lo vea!"  
"¡Déjame!" jadeó Harry. Por unos segundos forcejearon, Harry tirando de los dedos como salchichas de su tío con su mano izquierda, la derecha manteniendo en diste firmemente su varita; después el golpe de su cabeza palpitó de forma particularmente desagradable, Tío Vernon gritó y se soltó de Harry como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Una fuerza invisible parecía haber surgido de su sobrino, haciéndolo imposible de atrapar.  
Jadeando Harry cayó hacia delante del arbusto de hortensia, se irguió y miró alrededor. No había señales de qué había causado el ruido anterior, pero había algunas caras asomadas a través de algunas ventanas cercanas. Harry guardó su varita en la parte de atrás de sus vaqueros y trató de parecer inocente.  
"¡Una tarde encantadora!" gritó Tío Vernon, mirando a la señora del número siete, que estaba mirando airadamente detrás de sus cortinas. "Han oído el petardo de ese coche? Nos ha dado un susto a Petunia y a mí!"  
Continuó sonriendo de oreja a oreja de una forma horrible, maniática hasta que todos los curiosos vecinos desaparecieron de sus ventanas, entonces la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de cólera cuando le hizo señas a Harry para que le siguiera.  
Harry se movía a unos pasos de él tomando cuidado de pararse lo suficientemente separado para que las manos de Tío Vernon no pudieran estrangularle.  
"¿Qué diablos quieres conseguir, niño?" preguntó Tío Vernon con una voz que temblaba de furia.  
"¿Qué quiero conseguir de qué?" dijo Harry fríamente. Siguió mirando a derecha e izquierda de la calle, todavía esperando ver la persona que había hecho ese chirriante sonido.  
"Montando un alboroto como si alguien hubiera disparado con una pistola fuera de nuestra..."  
"Yo no hice ese ruido" dijo Harry firmemente.  
La cara delgada, de caballo de Tía Petunia apareció detrás de la ancha y morada de Tío Vernon. Estaba lívida.  
"¿Por qué estabas acechando bajo nuestra ventana?"  
"Sí, sí, buen punto, Petunia! ¿Qué estabas haciendo bajo nuestra ventana chico?"  
"Escuchando las noticias" dijo Harry con voz resignada.  
Su tía y su tío cruzaron una mirada.  
"¿Escuchando las noticias? Otra vez!"  
"Bien, cambian todos los días, no?" dijo Harry.  
"¡No te pases de listo conmigo niño! Quiero saber qué es lo que realmente estabas haciendo- y no me digas más que estabas escuchando las noticias! Sabes perfectamente que tu mundo..."  
"Cuidado Vernon!" dijo Petunia, y Tío Vernon bajó su voz tanto que Harry apenas le oía, "tu mundo no está en nuestras noticias!"  
"Eso es lo que tú te crees" dijo Harry.  
Los Dursley lo miraron unos segundos, luego Tía Petunia dijo, "Eres un desagradable mentiroso. ¿Qué pasa con todas esas..." ella también bajó su voz tanto que Harry tuvo que leer de sus labios la siguiente palabra "... lechuzas no te traen las noticias?"  
"¡Ahá!" susurró Tío Vernon triunfantemente. "¿Qué me dices de eso? como si no supiéramos que esos pestilentes pájaros traen las noticias!"  
Harry dudó por un momento. Le costaba un poco decir la verdad esta vez, incluso pensaba que su tía y su tío no podrían posiblemente saber lo mal que se sentía al admitirlo.  
"Las lechuzas... no me están trayendo noticias" dijo en tono apagado.  
"No puedo creerlo", dijo Tía Petunia en el acto.  
"Yo tampoco"dijo Tío Vernon vigorosamente.  
"Sabemos que estás haciendo algo divertido" dijo Tía Petunia.  
"No somos estúpidos, lo sabes", dijo Tío Vernon.  
"Bueno, eso es nuevo para mí", dijo Harry, su enfado aumentaba, y antes de que los Dursley pudieran llamarlo de vuelta, había empujado la puerta y atravesado el césped, pasado por encima de la baja tapia del jardín y estaba dando grandes zancadas calle arriba.  
Se había metido en un lío y lo sabía. Tendría que dar la cara ante su tía y su tío después y pagar el precio de su grosería, pero no tenía que tener mucho cuidado por el momento; tenía asuntos más apremiantes.  
Harry estaba seguro que el chirriantes ruido había sido hecho por alguien Apareciéndose o Desapareciéndose. Era exactamente el sonido que Dobby el elfo doméstico hizo cuando se desapareció en el aire. ¿Sería posible que Dobby estuviera allí en Privet Drive? ¿Podría Dobby estar siguiéndolo en ese momento? Cuando este pensamiento se le ocurrió se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente hacia abajo de Privet Drive, pero aparecía completamente desierta y Harry esta seguro de que Dobby no sabía cómo volverse invisible.  
Anduvo apenas consciente de la ruta que estaba tomando, por esas calles que tan asiduamente había recorrido últimamente que sus pies le llevaron a sus lugares predilectos automáticamente. Cada pocos pasos se volvía a mirar sobre su hombro. Algo mágico había estado cerca de él cuando estaba tumbado a lo largo de las agonizantes begonias de Tía Petunia, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Por qué no habían hablado con él, por qué no habían establecido contacto, por qué se estaban escondiendo ahora?  
Y después con su máximo sentimiento de frustración, estuvo cerca de escaparse.  
Quizás no había sido un sonido mágico después de todo. Quizás estaba tan desesperado por cualquier signo de contacto del mundo al que pertenecía que estaba simplemente reaccionando desmesuradamente ante ruidos perfectamente ordinarios. ¿Podía estar seguro de que no había sido el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el interior de la casa de un vecino?  
Harry sintió un apagado presentimiento en su estómago y antes de darse cuenta, el sentimiento desesperado que había estado importunándole todo el verano, apareció de nuevo.  
A la mañana siguiente se levantaría por la alarma a las cinco en punto y podría pagar a la lechuza que le traía El Profeta pero ¿había alguna razón para seguir obteniéndolo? Harry simplemente echaba una mirada a la portada antes de tirarlo a un lado como los demás días; cuando los idiotas que trabajaban en el periódico por fin se dieran cuenta de que Voldemort había vuelto, sería un titular de primera página, y eso era lo único de lo que tenía cuidado Harry.  
Si fuera afortunado, habría también lechuzas trayendo cartas de sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, con la expectación de que sus cartas no le trajeran las noticias que había llegado hasta ahora.  
No podemos decir mucho sobre tú-ya-sabes-qué, obviamente... No hemos estado contando nada importante por si nuestras cartas van por mal camino... Estamos un poco ocupados pero no puedo darte los detalles aquí... Hay una cosa importante sucediendo, te lo contaremos todo cuando te veamos...  
¿Pero cuándo iban a verle? Nadie había dicho algo parecido a una fecha concreta. Hermione había garabateado Espero que nos veamos muy pronto en el interior de su tarjeta de cumpleaños, ¿pero pronto cuánto pronto era? Tan lejos como él podía traslucir de sus cartas, Hermione y Ron estaban en el mismo sitio, presumiblemente en la casa de los padres de Ron. Él apenas podía aguantar pensar en los dos divirtiéndose en La Madriguera mientras el estaba atrapado en Privet Drive. De hecho, estaba tan enfadado con los dos que había tirado lejos, sin abrirlas siquiera, las dos cajas de chocolates de Honeydukes que le habían enviado por su cumpleaños. Se había arrepentido luego, después de la marchita ensalada que Tía Petunia había proporcionado para la pasada cena. ¿Y con qué estaban Ron y Hermione ocupados? ¿Por qué no estaba él, Harry, ocupado? ¿No había probado su capacidad de control mucho más que ellos? ¿Habían olvidado todo lo que él había hecho? ¿No había sido él quién había entrado en el cementerio y había visto a Cedric siendo asesinado, y había estado en esa lápida donde casi murió?  
No pienses sobre eso, se dijo Harry a sí mismo con severidad por centésima vez en ese verano. Ya era suficientemente malo estar recordando el cementerio en sus pesadillas, sin tener que rememorarlo en sus momentos despierto también.  
Giró en la esquina hacia Magnolia Crescent; a la mitad del camino pasó delante del estrecho callejón donde había visto a su padrino por primera vez. Sirius, al menos, parecía entender cómo se sentía Harry. Hay que admitir que sus letras estaban tan vacías de noticias como las de Ron y Hermione, pero al menos contenían palabras de precaución y consolación en lugar de atormentantes indirectas: Sé que esto debe ser frustrante para ti... No te metas en líos y todo estará bien... Ten cuidado y no hagas nada precipitado...  
Bien, Harry pensaba, cuando cruzaba Magnolia Crescent, girando hacia la calle Magnolia y yendo hacia el oscuro parque infantil, que él había hecho cuanto Sirius le había dicho. Al menos había resistido la tentación de coger su baúl y su escoba y volar hasta La Madriguera solo. De hecho, Harry pensaba que su comportamiento había sido muy bueno considerando lo frustrado y enfadado que se sentía de haber estado atrapado en Privet Drive tanto tiempo, obligado a esconderse en arriates con la esperanza de oír algo que le indicara lo que Lord Voldemort estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, era un poco irritante que alguien que había estado en la prisión de los magos, Azkaban, escapado, asistido al asesinato por el cuál había sido condenado la primera vez, huido con un hipogrifo robado, le dijera que no hiciera nada irreflexivo.  
Harry saltó por encima de la puerta cerrada del parque y salió cruzando la reseca hierba. El parque estaba vacío como las calles alrededor. Cuando alcanzó los columpios se sentó en el único que Dudley y sus amigos no habían roto aún, pasó su brazo alrededor de la cadena y miró taciturno al suelo. No podría volver a esconderse en el arríate de los Dursley de nuevo. Mañana tendría que pensar en alguna manera fresca de escuchar las noticias. Mientras tanto, no había pensado en sus otras inquietudes, la perturbada noche, porque incluso cuando escapaba de las pesadillas de Cedric tenía inquietantes sueños sobre largos y oscuros corredores, todos con la muerte al final y puertas cerradas con llave, que él suponía que tenían algo que ver con la sensación de atrapado que tenía cuando se despertaba. Algunas veces la vieja cicatriz en su frente picaba incómodamente, pero él no era tan tonto como para contarle a Ron, Hermione o Sirius como para suponer que ellos encontrarían eso interesante. En el pasado, su cicatriz le había dolido cuando Voldemort se estaba volviendo fuerte de nuevo, pero ahora Vodemort había vuelto y ellos pensarían que lo único que Harry intentaba era llamar la atención... nada de qué preocuparse... viejas noticias...  
La injusticia era que todo brotaba en su interior por eso él quería gritar con furia. Si no hubiera sido por él, nadie habría sabido nunca que Voldemort había vuelto! Y su recompensa era estar atrapado en Little Whinging durante cuatro largas semanas, completamente fuera del mundo mágico, reducido a ocuparse de las agonizantes begonias para oír cómo los periquitos hacían ski acuático! ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore haberse olvidado de él tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué estaban Ron y Hermione juntos sin invitarle a estar con ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que tendría que aguantar a Sirius diciéndole que fuera un buen chico; o resistir a la tentación de escribir a El Profeta y contar que Vodemort había vuelto? Estos furiosos pensamientos giraban alrededor de la cabeza de Harry, y su interior se retorcía de ira como una bochornosa, suave noche cayendo a su alrededor, el aire lleno del olor templado, malos gases, y el único sonido del retumbante sonido del tráfico de las calles cerca del parque.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado en el columpio cuando las voces de sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas y miró hacia arriba. Las farolas de las calles de alrededor arrojaban una borrosa luz suficiente para apreciar la silueta de un grupo de gente haciendo su camino a través del parque. Uno de ellos iba cantando fuerte una canción grosera. Los otros iban riéndose. Un suave ruido vino de sus caras bicicletas de carreras,  
Harry sabía qué personas eran. La figura al frente era inconfundiblemente la de su primo, Dudley Dursley, poniendo camino a casa acompañado de su fiel pandilla.  
Dudley estaba más vasto que nunca, pero un año de dura dieta y el descubrimiento de un nuevo talento había trabajado un cambio en su psíquico. Tío Vernon contaba con gran placer a todo el que quisiera escucharle, que Dudley se había convertido recientemente en el Campeón Junior de Pesos Pesados de la Escuela de Boxeo del Sureste. "El noble deporte", como Tío Vernon lo llamaba, había hecho a Dudley incluso más formidable que en sus días de escuela primaria. Harry no estaba ni remotamente asustado de su primo porque él no pensaba que fuera motivo de celebración el que Dudley hubiera aprendido a dar puñetazos duramente y con más precisión. Los niños de los vecinos alrededor estaban aterrorizados de él -incluso más aterrorizados que de "ese chico Potter" quién, según ellos pensaban, estaba siendo atendido en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Criminales Incurables.  
Harry miraba las oscuras figuras cruzando la hierba y se preguntaba a quién habrían estado pegando esa noche. Mirad alrededor, Harry se encontrópensando y mirándoles. Vamos... mirad alrededor... Estoy sentado aquí solo... vamos y mirad...  
Si los amigos de Dudley le veían sentado allí, seguramente se irían derechitos hacia él, ¿y qué haría Dudley entonces? No querría perder su reputación delante de su pandilla, pero él había provocado terriblemente a Harry... sería muy divertido ver el dilema de Dudley, mofarse de él, mirarlo, con su impotencia a responderle... y si alguno de los otros trataba de pegarle, Harry estaba preparado, tenía su varita. Dejemos que prueben... le encantaba dar rienda suelta a su frustración con los chicos que una vez habían hecho de su vida un infierno.  
Pero ellos no miraron alrededor, no le vieron, pasaron por la verja. Harry dominó su impulso de llamarles... buscar una huida no sería nada elegante... él no debía usar magia... podía ser expulsado.  
Las voces de la pandilla de Dudley murieron lejos; estaban fuera de la vista, yendo a lo largo de la calle Magnolia.  
Ahí está, Sirius, Harry pensó con desgana. Nada precipitado. Manteniéndome sin meterme en líos. Exactamente lo opuesto a lo que tú has hecho.  
Se puso de pie y se estiró. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon parecían sentir que cualquier hora a la que Dudley volviera estaba bien, y cualquier momento después de esa hora era demasiado tarde. Tío Vernon había amenazado con encerrar a Harry en la alacena si él volvía a casa después que Dudley otra vez, por eso, reprimiendo un bostezo, y todavía con el rostro ceñudo, saltó la puerta del parque.  
La Calle Magnolia, como Privet Drive, estaba llena de grandes y cuadradas casas con perfectos jardines arreglados, todas propiedad de propietarios que conducían coches muy limpios igual que el de Tío Vernon. Harry prefería Little Whinging de noche, cuando las cortinas asemejaban parches de brillantes colores en la oscuridad y él no corría peligro de escuchar desaprobatorios murmullos sobre su apariencia de "delincuente" cuando pasaba por delante de los inquilinos. Andaba rápido por eso, a medio camino la pandilla de Dudley apareció a la vista de nuevo, estaban despidiéndose a la entrada de Magnolia Crescent. Harry se paró a la sombra de una gran lila y esperó.  
"...chillando como un cerdito, no?" Malcolm estaba diciendo, riéndose a carcajadas con los otros.  
"Buen gancho, Gran D," dijo Piers.  
"¿Mañana a la misma hora?" dijo Dudley.  
"Pasad por mi casa, mis padres estarán fuera", dijo Gordon.  
"Nos vemos entonces", dijo Dudley.  
"¡Adiós Dud!  
"¡Nos vemos, Gran D!"  
Harry esperó a que el resto de la pandilla se hubiera ido antes de seguir adelante. Cuando sus voces se habían desvanecido una vez más giró la esquina hacia Magnolia Crescent y andando muy rápido pronto acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Dudley, que estaba paseando con alivio, tarareando disonantemente.  
"¡Hey, Gran D!"  
Dudley se volvió.  
"¡Oh!", gruñó. "Eres tú".  
"¿Desde cuando eres Big D?" dijo Harry.  
"Cállate", gruñó Dudley, dándose la vuelta.  
"Un nombre guay", dijo Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y yendo al lado de su primo. "Pero tú siempre serás "Ickle Diddykins" para mí".  
"He dicho que TE CALLES!" dijo Dudley, cuyas manos como jamones se habían cerrado en sendos puños.  
"¿No saben los chicos cómo te llama tu mamá?"  
"Cállate la boca"  
"A ella no le dices que cierre la boca. ¿Qué es de "Popkin" y "Dinky Diddydums", los puedo usar entonces?  
Dudley no dijo nada. El esfuerzo por mantenerse sin pegar a Harry le estaba llevando toda su fuerza de voluntad.  
"¿Y a quién habéis estado pegando esta noche?" preguntó Harry, desvaneciendo su amplia sonrisa. "¿Otro niño de diez años? Sé qué a Mark Evans hace dos noches -"  
"Se lo buscó", gruñó Dudley.  
"¿Ah, sí?"  
"Fue descarado conmigo"  
"¿Sí? ¿Dijo que parecías un cerdo andando sobre sus patas traseras?, eso no es grosero, Dud, eso es la verdad."  
Un músculo se movió incontrolablemente en la mandíbula de Dudley. Esto proporcionó a Harry la enorme satisfacción de saber lo furioso que estaba poniendo a Dudley; sintió que estaba desviando su propia frustración hacia su primo, el único desahogo que tenía.  
Giraron a la derecha hacia abajo del estrecho callejón donde Harry había visto por primera a Sirius y que formaba un corte entre Magnolia Crescent y el Paseo Wisteria. Estaba vacío y mucho más oscuro que las calles porque no había farolas. Sus pasos eran silenciosos entre las paredes de los garajes de un lado y la alta alambrada del otro.  
"Te crees un gran hombre llevando es cosa, ¿verdad?" dijo Dudley después de unos segundos.  
"¿Qué cosa?"  
"Esa -esa cosa que estás escondiendo"  
Harry sonrió de nuevo.  
"No eres tan estúpido como pareces, ¿no? Pero supongo, que si lo fueras, no podrías andar y hablar al mismo tiempo"  
Harry sacó su varita. Vio a Dudley mirarla de reojo.  
"No lo tienes permitido" dijo Dudley al instante. "Sé que no puedes. Serías expulsado de esa monstruosa escuela a la que vas".  
"¿Cómo sabes que no han cambiado las reglas, Gran D?"  
"No lo han hecho," dijo Dudley pensando que no sonaba completamente convencido.  
Harry se rió suavemente.  
"No tienes cojones para jugar contra mí sin esa cosa, ¿no?" dijo Dudley con un gruñido.  
"Considerando que necesitas cuatro tíos detrás tuya antes de pegar a un niño de diez años. ¿Sabes que el título de boxeo no puedes seguir manteniéndolo? ¿Qué edad tenía tu oponente? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?"  
"Tenía dieciséis, para tu información", gruñó Dudley, "y estuvo peleando veinte minutos antes de que acabara con él y era dos veces más pesado que tú. Tan sólo espera a que le cuente a papá que has sacado esa cosa..."  
"Corriendo con papaíto ahora, ¿no? ¿Está este genio del boxeo asustándose de la repugnante varita de Harry?  
"No puedes hacerme frente esta noche, ¿verdad?" rió Dudley con cara de desprecio.  
"Es la noche, Diddykins. Es como nosotros la llamamos cuando todo se pone oscuro así."  
"¡Me refiero a cuando estás en la cama!" Dudley gruñó.  
Él había parado de andar. Harry se paró también, mirando fijamente a su primo. Con la poca luz que les llegaba podía vislumbrar la gran cara de Dudley, extrañamente triunfante.  
"¿Qué quieres decir, no soy valiente cuando estoy en la cama?" dijo Harry, completamente pasmado. "¿A qué se supone que tengo que tenerle miedo, a almohadas o algo así?"  
"Te escuché la pasada noche", dijo Dudley entrecortadamente. "Hablando mientras dormías. Gimiendo".  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" repitió Harry, pero con una sensación fría en su estómago. Había visitado el cementerio en sueños la pasada noche.  
Dudley se rió estridentemente, luego adoptó una aguda lloriqueante voz.  
"¡No mates a Cedric! ¡No mates a Cedric! ¿Quién es Cedric, tu novio?"  
"Yo -estás mintiendo," dijo Harry automáticamente. Pero su boca estaba ahora seca. Sabía que Dudley no estaba mintiendo ¿qué más sabría sobre Cedric?  
"¡Papá! ¡Ayúdame papá! ¡Va a matarme, papá! ¡Boo hoo!"  
"Cállate", dijo Harry pausadamente. "Cállate, Dudley, te lo advierto!"  
"¡Ven y ayúdame papá! Mamá, ven a ayudarme! Ha matado a Cedric! Papá ayúdame! Va a... ¡No apuntes esa cosa hacia mí!  
Dudley retrocedió hasta la pared del callejón. Harry estaba apuntando su varita directamente al corazón de Dudley. Harry podía sentir sus catorce años de odio hacia Dudley en sus venas. ¿Por qué no le daba ahora su merecido?  
"No vueltas a hablarme de eso nunca más", dijo Harry con un gruñido. "¿Me has entendido?"  
"Señala con esa cosa a otro sitio"  
"He dicho, ¿me has entendido?"  
"Señala a otro sitio"  
"¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?"  
"PON ESA COSA LEJOS DE..."  
Dudley hizo un jadeo raro, estremecido, como si hubiera sido sumergido en agua helada.  
Algo pasó con la noche. El desparramo de estrellas sobre el cielo azul añil, se volvió de repente en un campo negro, y las luces (las estrellas, la luna y las farolas) desaparecieron. El ronroneo lejano de los coches y el murmullo de los árboles se había ido. La templada tarde se volvió de repente penetrante y fría. La oscuridad a su alrededor era total, impenetrable, silenciosa, como si una mano gigante hubiera dado sombra al callejón entero, dejándoles ciegos.  
Por una décima de segundo Harry pensó que había hecho magia sin proponérselo, a pesar de que se había estado resistiendo todo lo fuerte que podía -después la razón llegó a sus sentidos- él no tenía el poder para apagar las estrellas. Giró su cabeza y miró a ambos lados, intentando ver algo, pero la oscuridad presionaba sus ojos como un pesado velo.  
La aterrorizada voz de Dudley irrumpió en la oreja de Harry.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Páralo!"  
"¡No estoy haciendo nada! ¡Cállate y no te muevas!"  
"¡No puedo ver! ¡Me he quedado ciego! Yo..."  
"¡He dicho que te calles!"  
Harry se levantó girando sus ojos a derecha e izquierda. El frío tan intenso que estaba tiritando; la piel se le había puesto de gallina y los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado -abría sus ojos todo lo que podía, mirando alrededor, sin ver nada.  
No es posible... ellos no pueden estar aquí... no en Little Whinging... aguzó sus orejas... podría oírlos antes de verlos...  
"¡Se lo diré a papá!" lloriqueó Dudley. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás ha..."  
"¿Te callarás?" siseó Harry "Estoy tratando de escu..."  
Pero se calló. Acababa de escuchar lo que se estaba temiendo.  
Había alguien aparte de ellos en el callejón, alguien con sus traqueteantes, roncos alientos. Harry la horrible sacudida y se levantó temblando en el frío aire.  
"¡Para eso! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Te pegaré! ¡Lo juro!"  
"Dudley, calla..."  
WHAM  
Un puño hizo contacto en un lado de la cabeza de Harry, haciéndole caer. Pequeñas blancas luces aparecieron delante de sus ojos. Por segunda vez en una hora Harry sintió como si su cabeza se hubiera partido en dos; al momento siguiente, había aterrizado en el duro suelo y su varita había volado fuera de su alcance.  
"¡Imbécil!" Harry gritó, sus ojos nublados por el golpe mientras se frotaba sus rodillas y manos, sintiéndose desesperado en la negrura. Escuchó a Dudley golpear la alambrada del callejón y dar un traspiés.  
"¡DUDLEY VUELVE! ¡ESTÁS CORRIENDO DERECHO A ELLOS!"  
Hubo un horrible chillido y los pasos de Dudley pararon. Al mismo tiempo, Harry sintió deslizarse un frío helado detrás de él lo que sólo significaba una cosa. Había más de uno.  
"¡DUDLEY MANTÉN TU BOCA CERRADA!¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS MANTÉN TU BOCA CERRADA! ¡Varita!" Harry murmuró desesperadamente, sus manos volando sobre el suelo como arañas. "Dónde... varita... vamos... ¡lumos!  
Dijo el hechizo automáticamente, desesperado porque la luz pudiera ayudarle en su búsqueda -y no creyendo su alivio, centellas luminosas salieron de su mano derecha -la punta de la varita había prendido.  
Se le revolvió el estómago.  
Una figura dominante, con capucha estaba deslizándose suavemente hacia él, quedándose suspendido en el suelo, ningún pie o cara era visible bajo sus túnicas, chupando en la noche.  
Tropezando hacia atrás, Harry levantó su varita.  
"¡Expecto patronum!"  
Una voluta de vapor plateada salió de la punta de la varita y el Dementor se entorpeció, pero el hechizo no había trabajado bien; tropezando con sus propios pies, Harry se alejó del Dementor, el pánico nublaba su cerebro -concéntrate-  
Un par de grises, escuálidas, costrosas manos emergieron del interior de las túnicas del Dementor, avanzando hacia él. Un apresurado ruido llenó los oídos de Harry.  
"¡Expecto patronum!"  
Su voz sonó débil y distante. Otra voluta de humo plateado, más débil que el anterior, brotó de la varita -no podía hacer nada más, no podía hacer que el hechizo funcionara.  
Hubo una risa en el interior de su cabeza, estridente, aguda risa... podía oler el aliento pútrido, frío como la muerte del Dementor llenando sus propios pulmones, ahogándolo -piensa... algo feliz...  
Pero no había ninguna felicidad en su interior... los gélidos dedos del Dementor se estaban cerrando alrededor de su garganta -la aguda risa estaba creciendo más y más fuerte, una voz hablaba en el interior de su cabeza: "Hazle una reverencia a la muerte, Harry... no habrá dolor... no sabría... nunca he muerto..."  
No volvería a ver a Ron y Hermione nunca más...  
Y sus caras estallaron claramente en su cabeza y peleó por respirar.  
"¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
Un ciervo plateado enorme salió de la punta de la varita de Harry; sus astas se clavaron en el sitio donde el Dementor debía tener el corazón; lo lanzó lejos, tan pesado como la oscuridad, y cuando el ciervo volvió a la carga, el Dementor se abalanzó lejos, como un murciélago y derrotado.  
"¡POR AQUÍ!" Harry gritó al ciervo. Dándose la vuelta, corrió a toda velocidad por el callejón, agarrando la luz que arrojaba su varita. "¿DUDLEY? ¡DUDLEY!"  
Había corrido apenas una docena de pasos cuando les alcanzó: Dudley estaba acurrucado en el suelo, sus brazos le cubrían la cara. Un segundo Dementor estaba agazapado encima de él, agarrando sus muñecas con sus escuálidas manos, presionándolas lentamente, casi amorosamente, descendiendo su capucha delante de la cara de Dudley para darle el Beso.  
"¡CÓGELO!" chilló Harry, y con un apresurado y fuerte sonido, el ciervo plateado que él había conjurado fue galopando hacia él. Los ojos del Dementor estaban cerca de la cara de Dudley cuando un asta plateada lo capturó; la cosa fue lanzada al aire y, como su compañero, planeó lejos y fue absorbido en la oscuridad; el ciervo galopó hasta el final del callejón y se disolvió en una neblina plateada.  
La luna, las estrellas y las farolas volvieron a la vida. Una brisa templada barrió el callejón. Los árboles se agitaban en los jardines vecinos y el rumor de los coches en Magnolia Crescent llenaron el aire de nuevo. Harry se levantó con todos sus sentidos vibrando todavía, volviéndose abruptamente a la normalidad. Después de un momento, fue consciente de que su camiseta le estaba pegada; estaba bañado en sudor.  
No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Dementores allí, en Little Whinging.  
Dudley yacía acurrucado en el suelo, lloriqueando y agitándose. Harry se agachó para ver si estaba en condiciones de levantarse, pero entonces oyó un fuerte ruido, pasos corriendo detrás de él. Instintivamente levantó su varita de nuevo, aguardando al recién llegado.  
La señora Figg, su vieja chiflada vecina, apareció a la vista. Su canoso gris pelo escapaba de su moño, una bolsa de la compra estaba balanceándose en su muñeca y en sus pies llevaba sus zapatillas de andar por casa. Harry fue a guardar apresuradamente su varita, pero...  
"¡No pongas eso lejos, niño idiota!" chilló ella. "¿Y si hay más de ellos por aquí cerca? ¡Oh, voy a matar a Mundungus Fletcher!"  
  
Notas de traductora:  
  
Holaaaaaaa!!!!!! Por fiiiiiinnn!!!! Aquí esta traducido el primer capítulo!! Espero que os guste ^^ A los que entiendan inglés, les aconsejo que se lean el 5º libro en inglés, porque está genial, en serio. Bueno, ahora voy a empezar a traducir el segundo capítulo, supongo que lo tendré o para esta semana o para la que viene, tener en cuenta que el 2º capi tiene 19 páginas y a parte de traducir tengo otras cosas que hacer, de todas formas, lo subiré lo antes posible. SI QUEREIS QUE SUBA EL 2º CAPÍTULO TRADUCIDO DEJADME REVIEWS, SI NO, NO LO SUBIRÉ. Besos. Arwen 


	2. Un picotazo de lechuzas

Notas de autora: Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Por fiiiiiiiiiinnnn el segundo capítulo traducido!!!!!! Me ha costado sudor y sangre... (eso me suena a alguna película...), pero ya esta aquí ^^ Muchísimas gracias por los mails, en serio, me han dado muchos ánimos de seguir ^^ Bueno, ya me callo y les dejo leer el segundo capítulo, que seguro que estan impacientes, ale, a disfrutar ^^  
  
Capitulo 2  
Picotazos de lechuzas  
  
- '¿Qué?', dijo Harry con la mirada vacía. - 'El se fue' dijo la señora Figg., retorciéndose las manos. - 'Irse para ver algo sobre una remesa de calderos que caen detrás de una escoba. Le dije que lo iba a despellejar vivo si se iba, ¡y ahora mira! ¡Dementores! ¡Eres afortunado de que yo pusiera al señor Tibbles en la caja! Pero nosotros no tuvimos tiempo para mirar alrededor. Vamos, ahora, ¡tenemos que llevarte de vuelta! Oh, ¡el problema que esto va a causar! ¡Lo voy a matar!' - 'Pero...' la revelación de que su anciana vecina, obsesionada por los gatos, conociera a los dementores fue casi un shock tan grande para Harry como encontrarse con dos de ellos en el callejón. 'Tú eres... ¿Tú eres una bruja?' - 'Yo soy una squib, y Mundungus lo sabe muy bien, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que iba a ayudarte a luchar contra los dementores? Te dejó a ti completamente sin protección cuando le avisé...' - 'Este Mundungus ¿es el que me está siguiendo? Espera, ¡era él! Él desapareció de enfrente de mi casa'. - 'Sí, sí, sí, pero afortunadamente yo dejé al señor Tibbles en una caja debajo del coche, y el señor Tibbles vino a avisarme, pero en el momento que yo llegué a tu casa, tú te habías ido, y ahora... ¡Oh, qué va a decir Dumbledore!. - Tú - gritó a Dudley, aún sentado en el suelo de la calle -'¡Levanta tu gordo trasero del suelo, rápido!' - '¿Conoces a Dumbledore?' dijo Harry, mirándola fijo. - 'Por supuesto que conozco a Dumbledore, ¿quién no conoce a Dumbledore? Pero vamos, no seré de mucha ayudar si ellos vuelven. Yo nunca conseguí nada más que transfigurar una bolsa para té'. Se inclinó hacia abajo, agarró uno de los brazos abultados de Duddley con sus manos arrugadas y tiró. - "Levántate, bulto inútil, levántate". Pero Duddley o bien no podía o no quería moverse. Permanecía en la tierra temblando con su cara amarillenta y con su boca muy firmemente cerrada. -"Yo lo haré- dijo Harry tomando el extremo del brazo de Duddley y levantó. Con un esfuerzo enorme él se las arreglo para ponerlo en pie. Duddley parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Sus pequeños ojos estaban dando vueltas en sus orbitas y el sudor rebordeaba en su cara. Al momento que Harry lo soltó, Duddley se bamboleo peligrosamente. -"De prisa"-dijo la señora Figg histéricamente. Harry tiró de uno de los brazos abultados de Duddley y se lo colocó alrededor de sus propios hombros arrastrándolo hacia el camino, cediendo levemente bajo el peso. La señora Figg tambaleaba delante de ellos, mirando con fijeza ansiosamente alrededor de la esquina. - 'Mantén tu varita fuera' dijo a Harry cuando entraron en Wisteria Walk. 'Olvidemos el estatuto de discreción ahora. Esto se convertirá en un infierno de todas maneras. Debemos tener tanto cuidado como si llevásemos un huevo de dragón. - 'Hablar sobre la restricción de magia a los menores de edad... era exactamente esto a lo que Dumbledore temía... ¿Qué es eso al final de la calle? Oh, es el señor Prentice.... No escondas tu varita, chico, ¿No te vengo repitiendo que yo soy inservible?' No era nada fácil sostener la varita firmemente y arrastrar a Dudley al mismo tiempo. Harry dio a su primo un impaciente golpe en las costillas, pero parecía que Dudley había perdido la todo deseo de movimiento independiente. Se recostó sobre los hombros de Harry, arrastrando sus grandes pies por el suelo. - 'Por qué no me dijo que era un squib, señora Figg?' preguntó Harry, jadeando por el esfuerzo de seguir andando. 'Todas esas veces que iba a su casa - ¿por qué no me dijo nada?' - 'Órdenes de Dumbledore. Tenía que vigilarte pero no podía decirte nada, eras demasiado joven. Lo siento, pasaste una temporada miserable, Harry, pero los Dursleys nunca hubieran consentido que vinieras si sospechaban que te divertías. No era fácil, lo sé...pero oh, por Dios' dijo trágicamente, retorciendo sus manos, 'cuando Dumbledore escuche esto - cómo Mundungus se fue, el tenía la obligación de estar aquí hasta medianoche - ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo puedo explicar a Dumbledore lo que ha pasado? No puedo aparecer.' - 'Tengo una lechuza, se la puedo prestar.' Harry gimió, preguntándose si su columna vertebral no se partiría en dos con el peso de Dudley. - 'Harry, no lo entiendes! Dumbledore tiene que actuar lo más rápido posible, el Ministerio tiene sus propios medios para detectar la magia de los menores de edad, ellos ya lo deben saber, acuérdate de mis palabras.' -Pero me estaba salvando de los Dementores, tenia que usar magia - seguramente van a estar mas preocupados acerca lo que hacian Dementores caminando por la calle Wisteria. - 'Oh cariño, me gustaría que así fuera, pero tengo miedo - ¡MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, TE VOY A MATAR! -. Hubo un fuerte crujido, y un intenso olor a bebida mezclado con tabaco añejo llenó el aire cuando un hombre regordete sin afeitar, con un abrigo hecho andrajos se materializó delante de ellos. Tenía piernas cortas, estevado, extraño pelo largo color jengibre y los ojos inyectados en sangre y con unas bolsas que le daban a su mirada un aspecto de triste de sabueso hambriento. Además agarraba un paquete plateado que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como una capa de la invisibilidad. - ¿Figgy? - dijo mirando fijamente a la señora Figg, Harry y Dudley ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porqué no permanecen dentro de sus casas? - ¿Que porque no estamos dentro?- gritó la señora Figg - ¡Dementores, tu, inútil y escurridizo ladrón¡ - ¿Dementores?- repitió Mundungus horrorizado- ¿Dementores aquí? - Si, aquí, montón de excremento de murciélago, aqui! - chilló la señora Figg - Dementores que atacaron al muchacho en tu guardia. - Estúpido - dijo el Mundungus débilmente mirando a la señora Figg, luego a Harry, y otra vez a la señora Figg - Estúpido, yo. - Y usted comprando calderas robadas ¿no le dije que no fuera? ¿No ho hice? - 'Yo - bueno, yo' - Mundungus pareció profundamente incómodo. ¿Era - era una oportunidad de negocio muy buena? La señora Figg levantó el brazo del cual colgaba su bolso, lo descolgó y golpeó a Mundungus en el cuello y en la cara, por el ruido metalico que esta provocaba se podría decir que era comida para gatos. - Ouch, basta, basta. - Usted viejo murciélago loco, alguien debe decirle a Dumbledore sobre ellos. ¡Si - alguien - debe! -gritaba la señora Figg haciendo golpear el bolso de la comida para gatos en cada pedacito de Mundungus que ella podía alcanzar. ' ¡Y - quien - mejor - que - tu - para - decirle - porque - no - estabas - ahí - para - ayudar!' - Mantente afuera- dijo Mundungus poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza- ¡lo haré! ¡lo haré! Y con otro crujido estrepitoso desapareció - ¡Espero que Dumbledore lo asesine!- dijo la señora Figg furiosa- Ahora vamos Harry, ¿que estas esperando? Harry decidió no perder el aliento que le quedaba en decir que apenas podía caminar debajo del peso de Dudley. Él jaló a Dudley semiconsiente y lo escalonó hacia adelante. - "Los llevare a la puerta" dijo la señora Figg cuando dieron vuelta en Privet Drive. En caso de que haya más de ellos alrededor... oh cielos, que catástrofe... y tuviste que luchar solo... y Dumbledore nos dijo que no deberías hacer magia a toda costa ... Bueno, mejor no llorar sobre la poción derramada... Supongo... solamente que el gato estará ahora entre los duendes. - ¿Entonces, Harry jadeó, Dumbledore.... me tenía... vigilado? - Por supuesto - dijo la señora Figg impaciente- ¿Contabas con que te dejaría vagar por aquí, después de lo que sucedió en Junio?, Santo Dios, muchacho, me dijeron que eras inteligente... a la derecha... entra y quédate allí, dijo mientras que alcanzaron el numero cuatro. - 'Espero que alguien se ponga en contacto contigo bastante pronto.' - ¿Que va a hacer usted?- pregunto Harry rápidamente. - Iré directo a casa- dijo la señora Figg, mirando fijamente alrededor de la calle oscura y estremeciéndose... Necesito esperar mas instrucciones. Quédate en tu casa. Buenas noches. - ¡Aguarde, no se vaya todavía!, quiero saber. Pero la señora Figg ya se había alejado - ¡Espera! grito Harry detrás de ella. Tenía un millón de preguntas que hacer a cualquier persona que estuviera en contacto con Dumbledore; pero en unos segundos la oscuridad se tragó a la señora Figg. Dudley seguía recargado en su hombro y de una manera lenta y dolorosa Harry continuó su trayectoria por el jardín número cuatro. La luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Harry guardo la varita dentro del cinturón de sus pantalones, tocó el timbre y el contorno de la tía Petunia creció más grande y más grande extrañamente torcido por el cristal de la puerta delantera. -¡Diddy! Justo a tiempo. Ya me estabas. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Harry miraba de lado a Dudley y le quitó su brazo interior justo a tiempo. Dudley se sacudió por un momento sobre el terreno, su cara se volvió verde pálido, después abrió su boca y vomitó todo sobre la estera de la puerta. - '¡DIDDY! Diddy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Vernon? ¿VERNON?' El tío de Harry vino corriendo desde el living, resoplando su bigote de morsa como hacía siempre que estaba agitado. Rápidamente se apresuró a ayudar a tía Petunia con Dudley que estaba arrodillado en el umbral mientras evitaba el charco de vómito. - '¡Está enfermo, Vernon!' - '¿Qué es hijo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te dio la señora Polkiss algo extraño para el té?' - '¿Porqué estás cubierto de suciedad cariño? ¿Te has caído al suelo?' - 'Espera -no has sido atacado, verdad, hijo' Tía Petunia gritó. - ¡Llama a la policía, Vernon! ¡Lama a la policía! ¡Diddy, cariño, háblale a mami!¿Qué te han hecho?' Con el jaleo parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de Harry, que lo aprovechó perfectamente. Intentó entrar dentro antes de que Tío Vernon cerrase de golpe la puerta y, mientras los Dursleys hacían su ruidoso progreso hacia la cocina, Harry se dirigió lenta y cuidadosamente hacia las escaleras. - 'Quién te lo hizo, hijo? Dame nombres. Yo los cogeré no te preocupes.' - '¡Ssh! Está intentando decir algo, Vernon. ¿Qué es Diddy? ¡Díselo a mami!' El pie de Harry estaba en el escalón más bajo de la escalera cuando Dudley recuperó la voz. - 'Él' Harry se quedó congelado al pie de la escalera, su cara se arrugó, preparada para la explosión. - '¡CHICO! ¡VEN AQUÍ!' Con un sentimiento entre el terror y la ira, Harry saco lentamente su pie de la escalera y giró para ir donde los Dursleys. La escrupulosamente limpia cocina tenía un viejo y irreal brillo después de la oscuridad de fuera. Tía Petunia estaba acomodando a Dudley en una silla; él estaba verde y calmado, mirando. Tío Vernon se paró en frente del escurridero, mirando a Harry a través de sus pequeños, y estrechos ojos. - '¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?' Dijo en un amenazador gruñido. - 'Nada' dijo Harry, sabiendo perfectamente bien que el tío Vernon no le creía. - '¿Qué te ha hecho, Diddy?' dijo Tía Petunia con la voz temblorosa, ahora limpiando vómito del frente de la chaqueta de lana de Dudley. '¿Qué es... es lo-que-tu-ya-sabes, cariño? ¿Él ha usado esa cosa?' Lentamente, temblando, Duddley asintió. - No lo hice!-dijo Harry agudamente- tía Petunia soltaba un lamento y tío Vernon levanto sus puños.- No le hice nada a él!, no fui yo, fueron Pero en ese preciso momento una lechuza entro a través de la ventana de la cocina. Pasó esquivando por poco la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Tio Vernon, se elevó a través de la cocina y soltó en los pies de Harry el gran pergamino que llevaba en su pico, se dio vuelta graciosamente y sus alas rozaron la tapa del refrigerador, entonces apuntó hacia afuera y cruzó el jardín. - ¡LECHUZAS! gritó tío Vernon, la vena de su sien latiendo furiosamente, y cerro las ventanas de la cocina de un golpe.'¡LECHUZAS OTRA VEZ, NO TENDRE MAS LECHUZAS EN MI CASA!'. Pero Harry rasgaba el sobre y sacaba la carta, Su corazón estaba en alguna parte de la región de la nuez.  
Estimado Sr. Potter: Hemos recibido noticias de que usted invoco el hechizo Patronus a las 21:33 esta tarde en una zona habitada de Muggles, y en presencia de un Muggle. La gravedad de esta infracción del decreto para la restricción razonable de magia en menores ha dado como resultado su expulsión de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los representantes del ministerio llamarán en su domicilio pronto para destruir su varita. Como usted ya ha recibido una advertencia oficial por una ofensa anterior bajo sección 13 de la confederación internacional del estatuto de Warlocks del secreto, lamentamos informarle que su presencia está requerida en una audiencia disciplinaria en el ministerio de la magia el 20 de agosto, a las 9 am. Espero que este bien Ssinceramente Mafalda Hopkirk Oficina de uso incorrecto de la magia Ministerio de Magia Harry leyó la carta por segunda vez. Estaba poco consiente de lo que estaban hablando tío Vernon y tía Petunia. En su cabeza todo era helado y entumecido. Un hecho había penetrado su conciencia como un dardo paralizante. Lo habían expulsado de Howgards. Todo había terminado. Nunca iba a volver. Miró a los Dursley. Tío Vernon tenía la cara morada, gritando, todavía sus puños estaban levantados; Tía Petunia tenia los brazos alrededor de Dudley, que estaba sintiendo náuseas de nuevo. Harry se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, pero su cerebro parecía reanimarse. Los representantes del ministerio llamarán en su domicilio pronto para destruir su varita. Había solo una cosa que podía hacer. Tendría que correr - ahora. ¿Adonde iría?, Harry no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: en Hogwarts o fuera del colegio necesitaba su varita. Como si estuviese soñando sacó su varita y dio vuelta para salir de la cocina. - '¿Donde crees que vas?' gritó tío Vernon. Pero cuando Harry no respondió, corrió a través de la cocina para bloquear la puerta del pasillo. '¡No termine contigo, muchacho!' - 'Quítate del camino,' Dijo Harry tranquilamente. - 'Te vas a quedar aquí y vas a explicar que le pasó a mi hijo` - 'Si no sales de mi camino me voy a deshacer de ti...`dijo Harry, levantando la varita. - '¡Tu no me puedes hacer nada!' gruño tío Vernon. 'Se que no tienes permitido usarla, llamare a ese manicomio que llamas escuela` - El manicomio me ha expulsado,' dijo Harry. 'Así que, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, tienes 3 segundos... 1, 2...` - Un CRACK resonó en la cocina. La tía Petunia gritó. El tío Vernon estaba oculto y agachado pero Harry buscaba por la tercera vez en esa noche la fuente de un disturbio que él no había producido. Lo vio enseguida, un búho deslumbrado y rizado-que miraba del granero se sentaba afuera en el travesaño de la cocina, apenas chocando con la ventana cerrada. Ignorando el grito de ´LECHUZAS¨ del tío Vernon Harry cruzó el cuarto rápidamente y abrió la ventana. La lechuza desplegó una pata a la cual llevaba atada un pequeño rollo de pergamino, sacudió sus alas y se detuvo un momento mientras Harry tomaba la carta y desplegaba el segundo mensaje, que estaba escrito de una forma muy precipitada con tinta negra.   
Harry -  
  
Dumbledore recien llego al Ministerio y está intentando arreglar todo.  
NO ABANDONES LA CASA DE TU TÍA Y TÍO. NO HAGAS MÁS MAGIA. NO ENTREGUES  
TU VARITA.  
Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore estaba intentaba arreglarlo todo. ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Cuánto poder necesitaba Dumbledore para anular lo del Ministerio de Magia? ¿Entonces, había una posibilidad para volver a Hogwarts? Una pequeña esperanza floreció en el pecho de Harry, y casi inmediatamente fue estrangulado por el pánico - ¿Cómo se suponía, que debía impedir que le quitasen su varita mágica, sin hacer magia? Él tendría un duelo con los representantes de Ministerio, y si hacía eso tendría suerte de evitar ir a Azkaban, dejando sólo la expulsión. Su mente volaba. Podría escapar para evitar todo y correr el riesgo de ser capturado por el Ministerio, o permanecer ahí y esperarlos para que lo encontrasen. Era mucho más osado desde el curso anterior, pero sabía que Sr. Weasley tenía las mejores intenciones. Y después de todo, Dumbledore había arreglado antes cosas mucho, mucho peores que esto. -'Bien, ' dijo Harry, ' he cambiado de idea, me quedo'. Se arrojó abajo de la mesa de la cocina y encaró a Dudley y la Tía Petunia. Los Dursleys se sorprendieron de su abrupto cambio de mentalidad. La tía Petunia echó un vistazo con desesperación al Tío Vernon. La vena morada estaba palpitando peor que nunca. ¿De quien son todas estas lechuzas rubicundas? 'gruñó. La primera era del Ministerio de Magia, expulsándome, ' dijo con calma Harry. Agudizaba sus oídos para captar cualquier ruido del exterior, en caso de que los representantes de Ministerio se acercaran, y por esto era más fácil contestar silenciosamente las preguntas del Tío Vernon que hacerlo comenzar a rabiar. -'La segunda era del papá de mi amigo Ron, que trabaja en Ministerio'. - '¿Ministerio de Magia?' bramó el Tío Vernon. ¡'Gente como tú en el gobierno! Ah, esto explica todo, todo, nada asombroso, el país se va a ir a los caños. Cuándo Harry no respondió, el Tío Vernon lo miró airadamente, y luego escupió, -'¿Y por qué has sido expulsado?'. -'Porque hice magia.' -'¡AHA!' rugió el Tío Vernon, pegando su puño de golpe sobre la parte superior del refrigerador, que resulto abierto. Varios de los bocados de pocas calorías de Dudley fueron derribados y estrellaron en el suelo. '¡Entonces lo admites! ¿Qué le hiciste a Dudley?' - 'Nada', dijo Harry, cada vez con menos con calma. ' Ese no era yo - - 'Era', murmuró Dudley de improviso, y el Tío Vernon y la Tía Petunia instantáneamente hicieron gestos a Harry mientras ambos se inclinaron sobre Dudley. - 'Continúa, hijo', dijo el Tío Vernon, '¿qué hizo?' - 'Dinos, querido', susurraba la Tía Petunia. - 'Me apuntó con su varita mágica', masculló Dudley. - 'Sí, lo hice, pero no la usé - ', comenzó Harry con ira, pero - - '¡CALLATE!', rugieron el Tío Vernon y la Tía Petunia al unísono. - 'Continúa, hijo', repitió el Tío Vernon, mientras soplaba el bigote con furia. - 'Todo estaba oscuro', dijo Dudley con voz ronca, estremeciendo. 'Todo oscuro. Y luego e-escuché. cosas. Adentro d-de mi cabeza.' El tío Vernon y la Tía Petunia cambiaron miradas de completo horror. Si la cosa que menos les gustaba en el mundo era la magia - estrechamente seguida por los vecinos que no acataban la prohibición de manguera - la gente que oía voces estaban definitivamente en las ultimas diez. Ellos obviamente pensaron que Dudley estaba perdiendo la cordura. -¿' Qué tipo de cosas, Popkin?', suspiro la Tía Petunia muy blanca y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero Duddley parecía incapaz de decirlo. El tembló otra vez y sacudió su grande y rubia cabeza, y a pesar de sentir un miedo aturdidor que tenia asentado Harry desde la llegada de la primer lechuza, el sintió cierta curiosidad. Los Dementores causaban que una persona reviviera los peores momentos de su vida. ¿Que habría sido lo que forzaron a Duddley escuchar?  
'Como te caíste al suelo, hijo?' dijo Tio Vernon, con una voz tranquila, el tipo de voz que el podría adoptar al lado del lecho de una persona muy enferma. -D-Disparado, ' dijo Dudley inestable. 'y entonces - él gesticuló en su enorme pecho. Harry le entendía. Dudley recordaba el frío húmedo que llenó sus pulmones mientras que la esperanza y la felicidad fueron aspiradas fuera de el. 'horrible', titubeó Dudley - frío. Realmente frío. -De acuerdo, ' dijo tío Vernon, con una voz de calma forzada, mientras que tía Petunia puso una mano ansiosa en la frente de Dudley para sentir su temperatura.'¿Qué sucedió entonces, Dudders?' - sentí. sentí. sentí. como si. como si. - como si nunca más fueras a volver a ser feliz, '-sugirió Harry sordamente. - Si, ' Dudley susurró, todavía temblando. - 'Entonces', dijo tío Vernon, con la voz restaurada al volumen completo y considerable mientras que se enderezaba. 'Tu pusiste algún tipo de encantamiento chiflado en mi hijo para que él oyera voces y creyera que fue - ¿fue condenado a la miseria, o algo?, ¿no es cierto?' - '¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle?' dijo Harry, de mal genio y ambos se levantaron.- ¡No era yo! Eran un par de Dementores!' - '¿Un par de. que cosa? - 'De-men-to-res', dijo Harry lenta y claramente. - ' dos de ellos'. - ¿Y qué demonios son los Dementores?' - 'Custodian la prisión de magos, Azkaban, ' dijo tía Petunia. Dos segundos de silencio siguieron estas palabras antes de que tía Petunia cubriera su boca como si ella hubiera tenido un resbalón y hubiera dicho una palabrota. Tío Vernon la miró sin comprender. El cerebro de Harry daba giros. La señora Figg era una cosa - pero ¿Tía Petunia? - ¿Cómo sabe eso? - preguntó asombrado. Tía Petunia parecía absolutamente horrorizada consigo. Echó un vistazo a tío Vernon un poco temerosa, después bajó su mano levemente para revelar sus dientes de caballo. -'Oí - a ese odioso muchacho - decirle a ella sobre ellos años atrás, - dijo ella nerviosamente. - 'Si te refieres a mi mamá y papá. porqué no utiliza sus nombres?' - dijo Harry en voz alta, pero tía Petunia no le hizo caso. Parecía horriblemente frustrada. Harry se quedó atontado. A excepción de un arrebato hace años, en el cual tía Petunia había gritado que la madre de Harry había sido un fenómeno, él nunca la había oído mencionar a su hermana. Se quedó asombrado de que ella recordara ese trocito de información sobre el mundo mágico desde hacía tanto tiempo, cuando normalmente pone todas sus energías en fingir que no existe. Tío Vernon abrió su boca, la cerró, la abrió una vez más, volvió a cerrarla, y aparentemente tratando de recordar como hablar, la abrió por tercera vez, y dijo, 'Entonces - entonces - ellos - eh - ellos - ¿realmente existen los Demente-comosea? Tía Petunia asintió. Tío Vernon miraba de tía Petunia a Dudley, de Duddley a Harry como si esperar a alguien fuera a gritar 'Dia de los inocentes!' Cuando nadie lo hizo, él abrió su boca otra vez, pero interrumpió la lucha para encontrar más palabras por la llegada de la tercera lechuza de la tarde. Que paso por la todavía abierta ventana como un cañón, una bola plumosa aterrizó con un estruendo confuso en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo a los tres Dursleys saltar con el estruendo. Harry rasgó un segundo sobre oficial -que tenía en el pico la lechuza y lo rasgó mientras que la lechuza salía y se retiraba en la noche. - 'Suficiente de -ruidosos- búhos', murmuró tío Vernon distraído, deteniéndose frente a la ventana y la cerrándola de golpe. Estimado Sr. Potter,  
Agregando esta carta a la de hace de aproximadamente veintidós minutos,  
el ministerio de magia ha revisado su decisión para destruir su varita  
inmediatamente. Usted puede conservar su varita hasta su audiencia  
disciplinaria el 20 de agosto, en cuyo caso será tomada una decisión  
oficial.  
Después de la discusión con el director de la escuela Howarts de Magia  
y Hechicería el ministerio ha convenido que la cuestión de su expulsión  
también será decidida en aquella fecha. Usted debe por lo tanto  
considerarse suspendido de investigaciones posteriores pendientes de la  
escuela.  
Con gran afecto  
Sinceramente  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Oficina del uso incorrecto de la magia  
Ministerio de magia. Harry leyó esta letra tres veces más. El nudo desgraciado en su pecho se aflojó con el alivio de saber que no sería expulsado definitivamente todavía, aunque sus miedos más profundos no se desvanecieron de ninguna manera. Todo dependía de esta audiencia del 20 de agosto. -'¿Bien?', dijo tío Vernon, recordando Harry sus alrededores. ¿Ahora que? ¿Te han condenado a cualquier cosa? ¿Tienen la pena de muerte?' - agregó como pensamiento esperanzado. - 'Tengo ir a una audiencia, ' dijo Harry.' - '¿Y allí te condenarán?' - 'Eso supongo'. - 'Entonces, todavía tengo esperanzas'. - 'Bueno, si eso es todo', dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. Necesitaba desesperadamente estar solo, pensar, tal vez mandar una carta a Ron, Hermione o Sirius. - ¡NO, NO PARA NADA ES TODO!'- gritó tío Vernon.- '¡SIÉNTATE OTRA VEZ!' - '¿Ahora que?'- dijo Harry impacientemente. - '¡DUDDLEY!', bramó tío Vernon, '!quiero saber exactamente lo que le paso a mi hijo¡. - 'BIEN' gritó Harry. Con mal humor y chispas rojas y doradas se dispararon de la punta de su varita, que todavía sujetaba en sus manos. Los tres Dursley titubearon aterrorizados. -Dudley y yo estábamos en el callejón entre Magnholia Cresents y Wisteria Walk dijo Harry hablando rápido, luchando por controlar su temperamento 'Dudley se quiso hacer el listo conmigo y yo empuñe la varita, pero no la usé, en eso los dementores nos rodearon'. - ¿Pero que SON los dementoides? Pregunto tío Vernon furioso. - ¿Que es lo que HACEN? - 'Te lo diré', dijo Harry, 'ellos te roban la felicidad, y si tienen oportunidad te besan'. - '¿Te besan?', dijo tio Vernon entornando sus ojos. ¿Besarte? - 'Así le llaman cuando sacan tu alma por la boca'. Tía Petunia hizo una mueca como de un grito silencioso. - 'Su alma? Ellos no tomaron su - el todavía tiene su -' Ella tomo a Dudley por los hombros y lo sacudió como verificando si ella podía escuchar su alma resonando dentro. - 'Por supuesto ellos no absorbieron su alma, ustedes lo sabrían si lo hubieran hecho'- dijo Harry exasperado. -Peleaste contra ellos, eh hijo- dijo tío Vernon, con la apariencia de un hombre que se esforzaba por llevara la conversación de regreso a un plano que pudiera entender. - ¿Les diste el viejo uno-dos, no? -No le puedes dar a un Dementor el viejo uno-dos, dijo Harry entre dientes. -¿Por qué Dudley esta bien entonces? -riño tio Vernon- ¿por que no esta vacío entonces? -Porque use el Patronus - WHOOSH con un repiqueteo, un zumbido de alas y una suave caída de polvo, una cuarta lechuza entro disparada de la chimenea. -POR EL AMOR DE DIOS- rugió tío Vernon, arrancándose grandes partes del bigote, algo que el no había hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo- NO TENDRE LECHUZAS AQUÍ, NO TOLERARÉ ESTO, TE LO ADVIERTO.- Pero Harry ya estaba desatando el pedazo de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza. Estaba muy convencido de que la carta seria de Dumbledore, explicándolo todo -los dementores, la Señora Figg, porque el Ministerio había intervenido (asi lo entendi); como él, Dumbledore había arreglado todo- que por primera ver en su vida se sintio decepcionado al ver la letra de Sirius. Ignorando la regañina de tio Vernon acerca de las lechuzas y su mirada mezquina hacia la segunda nube de polvo que la ultima lechuza había desprendido de la chimenea, Harry leyó el mensaje de Sirius: Arthur nos contó lo sucedido. No dejes la casa de nuevo. Hagas lo que hagas . Harry encontró esto como una respuesta inadecuada a todo lo que había sucedido esa noche y dio la vuelta al pergamino, buscando el resto de la carta, pero no había nada más. Y ahora su temperamento se agito de nuevo. No iba nadie a decirle 'bien hecho' por haber peleado con dos dementores él solo? Tanto el señor Weasley como Sirius estaban actuado como si pensaran que el se había comportado mal, y estaban ahorrando sus palabras hasta que pudieran asegurarse cuanto daño había sido hecho. - un montón, quiero decir, una cuadrilla de lechuzas entrando y saliendo de mi casa. No lo aceptaré, chico, no lo haré - - No puedo impedir que las lechuzas vengan- estalló Harry, arrugando la carta de Sirius en su puño. - Quiero la verdad de lo sucedido esta noche- ladro tío Vernon- si fueron Demenderes los que hirieron a Dudley, ¿Como hiciste para repelerlos? Hiciste ya-sabes-que, ¡lo has admitido! Harry respiro profunda y pausadamente. Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle de nuevo. Lo único que quería era salir de la cocina y alejarse de los Dursley. -Hice el encantamiento Patronus para ahuyentar a los dementores- dijo forzándose a si mismo a mantener la calma.- Es lo único que funciona contra ellos. -Pero que estaban haciendo dementores en Little Whinging?- dijo tío Vernon en tono injurioso. -No podría decírlo- dijo Harry enfadado- No tengo idea. Su cabeza estaba latiendo en la cicatriz con forma de rayos. Su enfado estaba menguando. Se sentía agotado, exhausto. Los Dursley estaban todos mirándolo fijo a él. -Eres tu- dijo tío Vernon bruscamente- Eso tiene algo que ver contigo, niño, lo se. ¿Por qué otra cosa podrían estar ellos rondando por aquí? ¿Por que mas podrían estar ellos en ese callejón? ¡Tu eres el único. el único - evidentemente no podía pronunciar la palabra 'mago'- el único ya-sabes-que en kilómetros! -No se porque ellos estaban aquí. Pero las palabras de tío Vernon volvieron a activar el exhausto cerebro de Harry. ¿Por qué los dementores habían venido a Little Whinging? ¿Cómo podría ser coincidencia que habían llegado al callejón donde estaba Harry? ¿Habían sido mandados? ¿Había perdido el Ministerio de Magia el control sobre los dementores? ¿Habían estos desertado de Azkaban y se habían unido a Voldemort, como Dumbledore supuso que harían? - ¿Esos "Desmembradores" custodian una prisión de raros? Preguntó el tío Vernon avanzando pesadamente en la estela de los pensamientos de Harry. - 'Sí', dijo Harry. Si la solo la cabeza parara de dolerle, si pudiera marcharse de la cocina e ir a su oscura habitación a pensar... Oho!, ¡Vienen a arrestarte!´Dijo tío Vernon con el aire triunfante de un hombre que a alcanzado una indiscutible conclusión. Es eso, verdad chico? ¡Estás huyendo de la ley! - `Por supuesto que no ´, dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabeza como si ahuyentara a una mosca, ahora su mente estaba corriendo aceleradamente. - ¿Entonces por qué? `Él debe haberlos enviado´, dijo Harry tranquilamente más para sí mismo que para el tío Vernon. - '¿Que es eso? ¿Quién debe haberlos enviado?´ - 'Lord Voldemort', dijo Harry. Se dio cuenta confusamente de lo extraño que era que los Dursleys, quienes se encogían de miedo, se estremecían y chillaban cuando oían palabras como "mago", "magia" o "varita", pudieran escuchar el nombre del mago más malvado de todos los tiempos sin mostrar temor. - 'Lord - aguarda', dijo tío Vernon, mientras su cara se iluminaba con un comienzo de entendimiento en sus ojos de cerdito. 'Yo he oído ese nombre...ese fue el que.' -'Asesinó a mis padres, sí', dijo Harry con voz apagada. 'Pero se ha ido', dijo tío Vernon impacientemente, con insignificancia, como si el asesinato de los padres de Harry fuera un desagradable tópico. El gigante lo dijo así. Se ha ido'. -'Ha vuelto'-dijo Harry pesadamente. Se sentía muy extraño estando allí in la quirúrgicamente limpia cocina de la tía Petunia, al lado del frigorífico y la televisión, hablando tranquilamente de Lord Voldemort con el tío Vernon. La llegada de los dementores a Little Whinging parecía haber abierto el gran e invisible muro que dividía el mundo no mágico de Privet Drive y el mundo de más allá, las dos vidas de Harry se habían fusionado y todos se habían vuelto patas arriba; los Dursleys preguntaban por detalles del mundo mágico y la Señora Figg conocía a Albus Dumbledore; los dementores rondaban Little Whinging y él podría no regresar nunca a Howarts. La cabeza de Harry palpitó más dolorosamente. - Ha vuelto? Susurró la tía Petunia. Estaba mirando a Harry como nunca lo había hecho antes. Y de repente, por primera vez en su vida, Harry apreció a su tía como la hermana de su madre. No sabía decir porqué esto le golpeó tanto en ese momento. Todo lo que sabía era que él no era la única persona en la habitación que tenía indicios de lo que la vuelta de Lord Voldemort podía significar. Tía Petunia nunca en la vida lo había mirado de ese modo. Sus largos y pálidos ojos (que no eran como los de su hermana) no estaban estrechados de ira, estaban muy abiertos de terror. El furioso fingimiento que Tía Petunia había mantenido sobre la vida de Harry- que no había magia y no existía otro mundo que el que ella habitaba con el tío Vernon- parecía haberse ido. - 'Si', dijo Harry, hablando ahora directamente a Tía Petunia. 'Él ha vuelto hace un mes. Yo lo vi'. La manos de tía Petunia se encontraban sobre los macizos hombros vestidos de cuero de Dudley y los apretaron. - ´Espera´, dijo el tío Vernon, mirándolos alternativamente primero a uno y luego a otro, aparentemente mareado y aturdido por el entendimiento sin precedentes de que algo había surgido entre ellos dos. 'Espera. Tú dices que ese Lord Voldycosa ha vuelto'. - 'Sí'. - 'Ese que asesinó a tus padres'. - 'Sí'. - '¿Y ahora está enviando "desmembradores" contra ti? - 'Eso parece', dijo Harry -'Veo', dijo Tío Vernon, mirando desde la cara blanca de su esposa a Harry y acomodando sus pantalones. - 'Bueno, eso lo arregla', dijo, su remera estaba tan inflada como el, 'te puedes ir de esta casa, chico'. -'Me escuchaste - FUERA' rugió tío Vernon, e incluso Tía Petunia y Dudley saltaron. '¡FUERA! ¡Debería haberlo hecho hace años! Lechuzas tomando su lugar como uno más en la casa, budines explotando, medio salón destrozado, la cola de Dudley, Marge agitándose el techo y ese Ford Anglia volador- FUERA! FUERA! ¡Te lo has buscado! ¡Eres historia! No te quedarás aquí si hay algún loco que está detrás de ti, no pondrás en riesgo a mi esposa y a mi hijo, no nos darás problemas. Si sigues el mismo camino que tus inútiles padres, ya tuve suficiente, FUERA! Harry se quedó arraigado a la alfombra. Las cartas del Ministerio, el señor Weasley y Sirius estaban en su mano derecha. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes la casa. NO DEJES LA CASA DE TUS TÍOS - 'Ya me has oído', dijo tío Vernon, su maciza y púrpura cara acercándose a Harry que sentía como le salpicaba la saliva. ´¡Vete yéndote! ´¡Tienes que marcharte en media hora! ¡Vete y nunca traspases esta puerta otra vez! Porqué te hemos mantenido en primer lugar, no lo se, Marge tenía razón, tendrías que haber ido a un orfanato. Nosotros tenemos bastante con lo nuestro, pensamos que podríamos hacerte un lugar, pensamos que podíamos volverte normal, pero tú has vuelto al principio y yo ya tengo suficiente- ¡lechuzas!. La quinta lechuza bajó por la chimenea tan rápido que se golpeó contra el suelo antes de salir volando por el aire. Harry levantó su mano para tomar la carta, que tenía un sobre escarlata, pero ésta voló por encima de su cabeza directamente hacia tía Petunia, que empezó a gritar y puso los brazos sobre la cara. La lechuza puso el sobre rojo en su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió por la chimenea. Harry intentó acercarse a tomar la carta, pero tía Petunia le golpeó. - 'Puedes abrirla si quieres', dijo Harry, 'pero oiré lo que dice de todos modos. Es un vociferador. - 'Déjalo Petunia', rugió el tío Vernon. '¡No lo toques, podría ser peligroso! - 'Está dirigida a mí', dijo tía Petunia con voz temblorosa. 'Esta dirigida a mí, mira Vernon! 'Sra. Petunia Dursley, La cocina, número 4, Privet Drive' Tía Petunia contuvo el aliento horrorizada. El sobre rojo comenzó a echar humo. - ´¡Ábrelo! Urgió Harry. 'Sucederá de todos modos'. - 'No' Las manos de tía Petunia estaban temblando. Miró alrededor de la cocina como buscando una ruta de escape, pero era demasiado tarde- el sobre ardió en llamas. Tía Petunia gritó y lo alejó. Una horrorosa voz llenó la cocina, resonando en el reducido espacio desde la ardiente carta que estaba en la mesa. - 'Recuerda lo último, Petunia' Tía Petunia parecía como si fuera a desmayarse. Se sentó en la silla al lado de Dudley, con la cara entre las manos. Los restos del sobre ardían sin llamas entre las cenizas en silencio. - '¿Qué es esto? Dijo tío Vernon con voz ronca. '¿Qué, Petunia? Tía Petunia no dijo nada. Dudley estaba mirando estúpidamente a su madre con la boca abierta. El silencio era horrible. Harry estaba observando a su tía, totalmente perplejo, su cabeza latiendo. - 'Petunia, ¿cariño? Dijo tío Vernon tímidamente. 'P - Petunia? Ella levantó la cabeza. Estaba aún temblando. Estaba atragantada. - 'El chico - el chico debe quedarse, Vernon', dijo débilmente. - 'Qué?' - 'Se queda', dijo. No estaba mirando a Harry. Se puso de pie de nuevo. - 'Él... pero Petunia...' - 'Si lo echamos, los vecinos hablarán', dijo ella. Rápidamente había recuperado su habitual energía, sus vigorosas maneras, aunque estaba todavía muy pálida. 'Harán preguntas, querrán saber donde se ha ido. Tenemos que dejarlo aquí. Tío Vernon estaba desinflado como un viejo neumático. - 'Pero Petunia, querida' Tía Petunia lo ignoró. Se volvió hacia Harry. - 'Debes a quedarte en tu habitación', dijo. 'No dejes la casa. Ahora vete a la cama'. Harry no se movió. - '¿Quién envió el Vociferador? - 'No hagas preguntas', soltó Tía Petunia - '¿Estas en contacto con los magos?' - 'Te dije que te vayas a la cama.' - ¿Qué significaba? ¿Recuerda el último qué? - '¡A la cama!' - '¿Cómo...?' '¡YA HAS OÍDO A TU TÍA, VETE A LA CAMA AHORA!'  
  
Notas de autora: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si ^^ Bueno, si les ha gustado y quieren que traduzca el tercer capítulo lo que tienen que hacer es algo muy simple: DEJENME UN REVIEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Gracias de corazón ^ Arwen 


	3. La Guardia Avanzada

Notas de autora: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, me dan muchos ánimos de continuar ^^ Hay alguien (perdóname, no me acuerdo de cuál es tu nick UU) que me ha dicho que quite la opción de no admitir reviews anónimos, lo haría encantada, pero el problema es que no sé cómo... si hay algún alma caritativa que se preste a decirme cómo... le estaría eternamente agradecida (que payasa que soy... ¬¬) ^^U También quiero darle las gracias a aquella persona (perdona tú también, tampoco recuerdo tu nick ^^U) que me dijo lo de Harrymania, yo también voy a colaborar con ellos, gracias ^^ Bueno, si os dais cuenta, estoy traduciendo muy deprisa (eso es porque estoy todo el día en el ordenador... ^^U bueno, y también porque antes de subir el primer capítulo ya tenía traducida una buena parte del segundo...), y todo es gracias a los ánimos que me dais ^^ Bueno, sin más dilaciones os dejo con el capi ^^  
  
Capitulo 3  
La Guardia Avanzada   
  
He sido atacado por dementores y puedo ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Quiero saber que esta pasando y cuando me voy a ir de aquí. Harry copió estas palabras en 3 trozos de pergamino en el momento en que llegó al escritorio de su oscura habitación. La primera era para Sirius, la segunda para Ron y la tercera para Hermione. Su lechuza, Hedwig, estaba de caza; su jaula estaba vacía en el escritorio. Harry paseó por su habitación esperando a que ella regresara, con su cabeza palpitándole con fuerza, su cerebro demasiado ocupado como para dormir, aunque sus ojos le picaban de cansancio. Su espalda le dolía por llevar a Dudley de regreso a casa, y los 2 chichones donde la ventana y Dudley le había pegado le latían dolorosamente. Paseó de un lado a otro, consumido en enojo y frustración, rechinando los dientes y apretando sus puños, lanzando miradas furiosas al vacío cielo, lleno de estrellas cada vez que pasaba por la ventana. Dementores mandados a capturarlo, la señora Figg y Mundungus Fletcher cuidándole las espaldas en secreto, después su expulsión de Hogwarts y su juicio en el Ministerio de Magia- y todavía nadie le decía que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Y de qué, de qué había hablado el Vociferador? ¿De quién era esa voz que había resonado de una forma tan horrible, tan amenazante, a través de la cocina? ¿Por qué seguía atrapado aquí sin información? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo estaba tratando como un niño travieso? No hagas más magia, quédate en casa... Pateó el baúl escolar cuando pasó cerca de él, pero lejos de calmar su enojo se sintió peor, ahora tenía un dolor agudo en el dedo del pie con el cual lidiar, en adición del dolor del resto de su cuerpo. Justo cuando paseaba cojeando por la ventana, Hedwig entró con un suave susurro de sus alas como un pequeño fantasma. -¡Justo a tiempo!.- Gruñó Harry, mientras ella aterrizaba ligeramente en lo alto de su jaula.- Ya puedes dejar eso abajo, tengo trabajo para ti! Los ojos largos, redondos y ambarinos de Hedwig los miraron reprochándole con una rana muerta en su pico. -Ven aquí.- Dijo Harry, cogiendo los 3 pequeños trozos de pergamino, una correa de cuero y atando los manuscritos a su pata.- Llévale esto directamente a Sirius, Ron y Hermione y no vuelvas sin una respuesta larga. Picotéales si es necesario hasta que escriban respuestas de un largo decente. ¿Entiendes? Hedwig ahogó un ululeo, con la rana todavía en su pico. -Ve, pues.-Dijo Harry Se marchó inmediatamente. En el momento en el que se fue, Harry se tumbó en su cama sin cambiarse y miró fijamente al techo. En conjunto con cualquier otro miserable sentimiento, ahora se sentía culpable de haber estado irritable con Hedwig; ella era el único amigo que Harry tenía en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Pero se disculparía con ella cuando regresara con las respuestas de Sirius, Ron y Hermione. Debían responder rápidamente; no podían ignorar un ataque de dementores. Probablemente se despertaría mañana con 3 cartas gordas llenas de simpatía y con planes para su inmediato arribo a la Madriguera. Y con esa reconfortante idea, se durmió, sofocando cualquier otro pensamiento.   
* Pero Hedwig no regresó a la mañana siguiente. Harry pasó el día en su habitación, saliendo solo para ir al baño. Tres veces ese día, tía Petunia empujó comida hacia su cuarto a través de la solapa que tío Vernon había instalado hace 3 veranos en su puerta. Cada vez que Harry la escuchaba aproximarse, la trataba de cuestionar acerca del Vociferador, pero era igual que preguntarle al pomo de la puerta. Harry no veía razones para forzarlos a estar en su compañía; otra pelea podría lograr solo que se enfadara y que hiciera más magia ilegalmente. Así pasaron 3 días enteros. Harry estaba lleno alternativamente con una energía inquietante que le hacía imposible concentrarse en nada, durante los cuales se paseo por su habitación de nuevo, furioso con todos ellos por dejarlo en ese desastre, y con apatía que podía quedarse una hora completa, mirando aturdido al espacio, con pánico de pensar en el juicio del Ministerio. ¿Qué pasaría si dictaban sentencia contra él? ¿Que pasaría si era expulsado y si su varita era partida por la mitad? ¿Que haría, dónde iría? No podía vivir con los Dursley todo el año, no ahora que conocía el otro mundo, al cual pertenecía ¿...Era posible que fuera capaz de mudarse a la casa de Sirius, como Sirius había sugerido hace un año, antes de que se viera forzado a huir del ministerio? ¿Le sería permitido vivir ahí solo, dado que él aún era menor de edad? O el hecho de donde iría después sería decidido por él; ¿Sería su infracción del Estatuto Internacional de Secretismo bastante severo para que lo llevaran a una celda en Azkaban? Cada vez que este pensamiento ocurría, Harry invariablemente se deslizaba de su cama y empezaba a pasear de nuevo. La cuarta noche después de la partida de Hedwig, Harry estaba tumbado en una de sus fases apáticas, mirando el techo, su mente cansada en blanco, cuando su tío entro a su habitación. Harry miró lentamente hacia el. Tío Vernon tenía puesto su mejor traje y con una cara de engreído. - 'Vamos a salir'- Dijo. - '¿Perdón?' - 'Nosotros - es decir, tu tía, Dudley y yo- vamos a salir'. - 'Bien.'-Dijo Harry viendo de nuevo al techo. - 'No debes salir de tu habitación mientras estamos fuera.' - 'Esta bien' - 'No debes tocar la televisión, el estereo, o cualquiera de nuestras posesiones'. - 'Vale'. - 'No debes robar comida de la nevera. - 'Esta bien'. - 'Voy a cerrar con llave tu habitación' - 'Hazlo Tío Vernon miró a Harry con furia, sospechando claramente de su carencia de argumento, después salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Harry oyó la llave dando vuelta a la cerradura y los pasos de Vernon bajando pesadamente las escaleras. Pocos minutos después escuchó las puertas del coche cerrarse de golpe, el gruñido del motor, y el inconfundible ruido del coche curveando fuera del camino. Harry no tenía ningún sentimiento particular acerca de que los Dursleys se fueran. No había diferencia para él si estaban en casa o no. No podía ni convocar un poco de energía para levantarse y prender la luz de su habitación. La oscuridad de la habitación creció constantemente alrededor de él cuando escuchaba los sonidos de la noche a través de la ventana que mantenía abierta todo el tiempo, esperando el bendito momento cuando Hedwig regresara. La casa vacía crujió alrededor de él. Las tuberías gorgotearon. Harry reposaba ahí en una especie de aturdimiento, pensando en nada, suspendido en la miseria. Y después, completamente distinto, escuchó un estrépito abajo en la cocina. Se sentó erguido, concentrándose en escuchar. Los Dursleys no podían haber vuelto, era muy pronto, y en todo caso tendría que haber escuchado el coche. Hubo un silencio por unos pocos segundos, luego voces. Ladrones pensó, deslizándose sobre la cama y poniéndose de pie- pero un segundo después se le ocurrió que los ladrones guardarían silencio, y quienes quiera que se estuvieran moviendo alrededor de la cocina seguramente no se estaban preocupando por hacerlo. Tomó su varita de la mesita junto a su cama y se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación, escuchando todo lo que podía. Un momento después, brincó cuando el cerrojo dio un fuerte clic y su puerta se abrió. Harry se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a través de la puerta abierta hacia el oscuro rellano de las escaleras, forzando a sus oídos a escuchar nuevos sonidos, pero no hubo ninguno. Dudó por un momento y después se movió rápida y silenciosamente fuera de su cuarto hacia las escaleras. Su corazón se disparó hacia arriba en su garganta. Había personas parados en el sombrío salón de abajo, perfilados por la luz de la calle brillando a través de la puerta de vidrio; ocho o nueve de ellos, todos, todo lo lejos que podía ver, lo estaban observando. -'Baja tu varita, niño, antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien'.- Dijo una voz baja y en un gruñido. El corazón de Harry estaba latiendo incontrolablemente. Conocía esa voz, pero no bajó su varita. -¿Profesor Moody?.- Dijo inseguro -No se mucho de ser 'Profesor'.- gruñó la voz.- Nunca di mucha enseñanza,¿ o si? Ven acá abajo, queremos verte apropiadamente. Harry bajó su varita ligeramente pero no relajó su fuerza ni se movió. Tenía una buena razón para sospechar. Recientemente había pasado nueve meses en los cuales había pensado que estaba con el verdadero Moody solo para saber que no estaba con el correcto, si no con un impostor; un impostor, además, que trató de matar a Harry después de que fue descubierto. Pero antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión acerca de lo que iba a hacer, una segunda voz, ligeramente ronca flotó hacia arriba. - 'Todo esta bien, Harry. Hemos venido a llevarte.' El corazón de Harry saltó. También conocía aquella voz, aunque no la hubiera escuchado por más de un año. - '¿P-profesor Lupin?'-Dijo incrédulo.- '¿Es usted?' - '¿Por qué estamos todos en la oscuridad?'- Dijo una tercera voz, ésta completamente desconocida, de una mujer.- ¡Lumos! La punta de una varita se encendió, iluminando el salón con una luz mágica. Harry parpadeó. La gente de abajo estaba reunida al pie de las escaleras, mirándole fijamente, algunos estirando el cuello para una mejor vista. Remus Lupin estaba cerca de él. Aunque todavía era joven, Lupin se veía cansado y bastante enfermo; tenía mas cabello gris que cuando le había dicho adiós, y su túnica estaba mas remendada y raída que nunca. Sin embargo seguía sonriendo ampliamente a Harry, que trataba de devolverle la sonrisa a través de su impresión. -Oooh, se ve justamente como pensé que se vería!.- dijo la bruja que estaba sosteniendo su varita encendida. Parecía la más joven de ahí; tenía una cara pálida en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros brillantes, y cabello pequeño y picudo que tenía una violenta tonalidad violeta.- ¡Hola, Harry! -Si, ya veo a lo que te refieres, Remus.- dijo un mago negro calvo parado hasta atrás; tenía una voz profunda y lenta y tenía un aro en su oreja.- Es igual que James. -Excepto los ojos.- dijo en un resoplido, un mago con cabello plateado que se encontraba atrás.-Los ojos de Lily. Ojo Loco Moody, que tenía cabello entrecano y un pedazo grande le faltaba en la nariz, veía a Harry a través de sus ojos diferentes. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro, y brillante, el otro largo, redondo y de un azul eléctrico- el ojo mágico que podía ver a través de paredes, puertas y nuca del propio Moody. -¿Estas seguro que es él, Lupin.- gruñó.- Sería una linda perspectiva si llevaramos a algún Mortífago que se hiciera pasar por él. Debemos preguntarle algo que solamente el verdadero Potter sabría. ¿A menos que alguien traiga algo de Veritaserum? -Harry, ¿que forma toma tu Patronus?- dijo Lupin -Un ciervo.-dijo nerviosamente Harry -Es él, Ojo loco.-dijo Lupin Harry bajó las escaleras, muy conciente de que todos seguían mirándolo, mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. -¡No te pongas la varita ahí, niño!.-gruño Moody.- ¿Qué pasaría si se prende? ¡Mejor magos que tener un trasero perdido, tu sabes! - ¿A quién conoces que haya perdido su trasero?.- La mujer de cabello violeta le preguntó a Ojo loco interesada. -¡No te importa, solo mantén alejada tu varita de tu bolsillo trasero!.- gruñó ojo loco.- Seguridad elemental de la varita, nadie se preocupa por eso ya....- Se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina.- Y vi eso.- añadió irritado, cuando la mujer torció los ojos hacia el techo. Lupin tomó su mano y se la estrechó. -¿Cómo estas?.-preguntó, viendo de cerca de Harry -B-bien... Harry no podía creer que esto fuera real. 4 semanas sin nada, ni la más pequeña pista de un plan para llevárselo de Privet Drive, y de pronto un grupo de magos estaban parados tranquilamente en la casa como si fuera una orden muy antigua. Miró a la gente que rodeaba a Lupin, todos estaban observándolo ávidamente. Se sintió muy conciente de que no se había peinado el cabello en cuatro días. Soy-son muy afortunados de que los Dursleys están fuera....- murmuró -¡Afortunados, ja!.- dijo la mujer con el cabello violeta.- Fui yo la que los saco de la casa. Mande una carta por correo muggle que decía que habían sido invitados al Concurso del césped mejor cuidado de toda Gran Bretaña. En este momento están en camino a la entrega de premios. O piensan que van. Harry tuvo una visión fugaz de la cara de tío Vernon cuando descubriera que no hay ningún Concurso del césped mejor cuidado de toda Gran Bretaña. -¿Nos vamos a ir, o no?.-Preguntó.-¿Pronto? -Muy pronto.-dijo Lupin.-Solo estamos esperando la señal de que no hay moros en la costa -¿A donde vamos? ¿La madriguera?.-Preguntó Harry esperanzado -No, a la madriguera no.-dijo Lupin, indicando a Harry que fuera a la cocina; el pequeño grupo de magos los siguieron, todos aún viento a Harry curiosamente.- Demasiado arriesgado. Hemos establecido un cuartel general en un sitio indetectable. Esta tomando un tiempo. Ojo Loco Moody estaba ahora sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo de su petaca, con su ojo mágico dando vueltas en todas direcciones, viendo los objetos que les ahorraban trabajo a los Dursleys. -Este es Alastor Moody, Harry.-Lupin continuo, apuntando hacia Moody -Si, ya lo se.- Dijo Harry incómodo; se le hacía extraño ser presentado con alguien que ya conocía hacía un año. -Y esta es Nymphadora... -No me llames Nymphadora, Remus.- dijo la bruja joven estremeciéndose.- Es Tonks - Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere ser conocida solo por su apellido.- finalizó Lupin -Igual que tu, si una madre tonta te hubieran Nymphadora a ti.- susurró Tonos -Y este es Kingsley Shacklebolt.-indicó al mago alto y negro, el cual hizo una reverencia.- Elphias Doge.- el mago con la voz como un resoplido asintió.- Dedalus Diggle... -Ya nos conocíamos.- chilló excitado Diggle, quitándose el sombrero de copa -Emmeline Vance.- una bruja con mirada contemplativa vistiendo un chal de color verde esmeralda inclinó su cabeza.- Sturgis Podmore.- un mago de mandíbula cuadrada con cabello espeso color paja le guiñó un ojo.- Y Hestia Jones.- Una bruja al lado del tostador con mejillas rosadas y cabello color negro lo saludó. Harry inclinó su cabeza torpemente cuando cada uno de ellos fue presentado. Deseó que no le miraran a él y que miraran otra cosa; era como si de pronto lo hubieran presentado en un escenario. También se preguntaba por que había tantos de ellos ahí. -Un número sorprendente de personas se ofrecieron para venir y llevarte.- dijo Lupin, como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry; las esquinas de su boca se movieron ligeramente. -Si, bueno, mientras más, mejor.-dijo Moody oscuramente.- Somos tus guardianes, Potter. -Sólo estamos esperando la señal que nos indique que es seguro que nos marchemos.-dijo Lupin, echando un vistazo a la ventana de la cocina con gran interés.-Tenemos cerca de quince minutos. -Muy limpios estos muggles, ¿no?.-dijo la bruja llamada Tonks, que veía alrededor de la cocina con gran interés.-Mi papá es un muggle y es un viejo patán. Supongo que varía, igual que con los magos... -Eh...si.- dijo Harry.- Miren.- volteó a ver a Lupin.- ¿Que está pasando? No he sabido nada de nadie, ¿Qué esta haciendo Vol...? Varios de los magos y brujas hicieron sonidos raros; Dedalus Diggle tiró su sombrero de nuevo. -¡Cállate!.-Gruño Moody -¿Qué?.-dijo Harry -No vamos a discutir nada aquí, es muy arriesgado.- dijo Moody, viendo con su ojo normal a Harry; su ojo mágico seguía mirando al techo. -Maldición.- dijo enojado, poniéndose la mano en el ojo mágico.- Sigue pegándose, desde que esa escoria lo usó. Y con un asqueroso chapoteo que sonaba más a un destapador de caño destapando un baño, se sacó el ojo. -Ojo loco, ¿no sabes que eso es asqueroso?.-dijo Tonks coloquialmente. -¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua, Harry?.-preguntó Moody Harry fue hasta el lavavajillas, tomó un vaso limpio y lo llenó con agua del grifo, siendo aún observado por el grupo de magos. Su mirada implacable estaba empezando a irritarlo. -Gracias.- dijo Moody, cuando Harry le llevó el vaso. Dejó el ojo mágico en el vaso con agua, empujándolo arriba y abajo; el ojo dio vueltas, viéndolos a todos.- Quiero una visibilidad de 360 grados en nuestro viaje de regreso. -¿Cómo llegaremos, a donde quiera que vayamos?.- preguntó Harry -Escobas.- dijo Lupin. - Es la única forma. Eres muy joven para Aparecerte, La red de Polvos Flu estará vigilada, y nos tomaría una eternidad establecer un Traslador sin autorización. -Remus dice que eres muy bueno volando.-dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt con voz profunda -Es excelente.-dijo Lupin, que estaba checando su reloj.- De cualquier forma, sería mejor que fueras a guardar tus cosas, Harry, queremos estar listos cuando nos den la señal. -Iré a ayudarte.-dijo Tonks alegremente Ella siguió a Harry al salón y después a las escaleras, viendo alrededor con mucho interés y curiosidad. -Un lugar muy curioso.- dijo ella.- esta un poco limpio... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Un poco anormal. Oh, esto esta mejor.- Añadió, cuando entraron al cuarto de Harry y encendieron las luces. Su habitación ciertamente estaba más desordenada que el resto de la casa. Limitada a ella durante cuatro días con muy mal humor, Harry no se había molestado en limpiarlo por él mismo. Muchos de sus libros estaban tirados por el suelo cuando había tratado de distraerse con cada uno de ellos, pero los había tirado. La jaula de Hedwig necesitaba una limpieza y estaba empezando a apestar, y su baúl estaba abierto, revelando una mezcla de ropa muggle y túnicas de mago. Harry empezó a tomar los libros y a meterlos precipitadamente en su baúl. Tonks se detuvo frente a su armario y miró su reflejo en el espejo que se hallaba en la puerta. -¿Sabes? Creo que mi color no es el violeta.-dijo pensativamente, cogiendo un mechón de su pelo en forma de pinchos.- ¿Crees que me hace ver un poco pálida? -Eh...-dijo Harry, mirándola sobre la portada de Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. -Si, si lo hace.- dijo Tonks decisivamente. Cerró sus ojos con una expresión de tensión como si estuviera luchando por acordarse de algo. Un segundo después, su cabello se había vuelto rosa chicle. -¿Cómo has hecho eso?.-preguntó Harry, mirando boquiabierto cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo. -Soy un "metamorphmagus" (mago metamórfico).- dijo ella, mirando su reflejo y girando su cabeza para poder ver su cabello en todas direcciones..- Significa que puedo cambiar mi apariencia cuando quiera.- añadió, viendo la expresión de confusión de Harry.- Nací siendo una. Tuve calificaciones muy altas en "Ocultamiento y disfraz" durante mi entrenamiento de auror, sin estudiar nada, fue fantástico -¿Eres una auror?.-dijo Harry impresionado. Ser un cazador de magos tenebrosos es la única carrera que había considerado estudiar después de Hogwarts. -Si.-dijo Tonks satisfecha.- Kingsley también, aunque esta mas preparado que yo. Hace un año que estoy titulada. Casi fallo en "Furtividad y rastreo", soy un poco torpe... ¿Me escuchaste romper ese plato cuando llegamos? -¿Cómo puedes aprender a ser un mago metamórfico?.-Preguntó Harry, irguiéndose, olvidándose totalmente de guardar sus cosas. Tonks se rió. -Apuesto que no te importaría esconder esa cicatriz algunas veces ¿cierto? Sus ojos encontraron la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry -No, no me importaría.- murmuró Harry, dándose la vuelta. A Harry no le gustaba que miraran su cicatriz. -Bien, me temo que tendrías que aprender del modo difícil.-dijo Tonks.- Los magos metamórficos son muy raros, y nacen, no se hacen. Muchos de los magos necesitan usar una varita o pociones para cambiar su apariencia. Pero tenemos que irnos, Harry, se supone que tendríamos que estar guardando tus cosas.- añadió culpablemente, viendo todo el desorden del suelo. -Ah, si.-dijo Harry, tomando otro libro -No seas estúpido, sería mucho más rápido si... ¡empaquetáramos! .- Chilló Tonks, ondulando su varita en largo movimiento a través del piso. Libros, ropa, telescopio y balanzas, todo flotó en el aire y voló hacia el baúl. -No esta muy ordenado.-dijo Tonks, caminando alrededor del baúl, mirando todo el revoltijo dentro.- Mi madre tiene la habilidad de guardar todo con limpieza, hasta deja que los calcetines se ordenen solos... pero nunca he sabido como lo hace, es dependiendo como agites la varita... Agitó su varita esperanzada; uno de los calcetines de Harry dio un leve meneo y se posó encima del desorden. -Ah, bien.-dijo Tonks, azotando la tapa del baúl.-Por lo menos todo esta adentro. Esto podría limpiar un poco...¡Scourgify!.- dijo apuntando su varita a la jaula de Hedwig: unas pocas plumas y desechos se desvanecieron.- Bueno, así esta mejor. Nunca he tenido el don de estos hechizos de limpieza...Bueno, ¿tienes todo? ¿Tu caldero? ¿Tu escoba? ¡Wow! ¿Una saeta de fuego? Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vieron la escoba que Harry sostenía en su mano derecha. Era su orgullo y su alegría, un regalo de Sirius, una escoba a nivel internacional. -Y yo aún sigo montando una Cometa 260.-dijo Tonks envidiándolo.- Ah, bien... ¿Tu varita aún en tus pantalones? ¿Tu trasero está donde debe estar? Esta bien, vámonos. ¡Locomotor trunk! El baúl de Harry se elevó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire. Sosteniendo su varita como el bastón de un conductor, Tonks lo hizo permanecer en el aire cruzando la habitación y fuera de la puerta, con la jaula de Hedwig en su mano izquierda. Harry la siguió bajando las escaleras sosteniendo su escoba. De regreso en la cocina, Moody se había colocado su ojo, el cual estaba dando vueltas tan rápido que mareó a Harry. Kingsley Shackebolt y Sturgis Podmore estaban examinando el microondas y Hestia Jones se reía con un pelador de patatas que había encontrado cuando estaba revisando los cajones. Lupin estaba sellando una carta para los Dursleys. -Excelente.- dijo Lupin, mirando a Tonks y a Harry cuando entraban.- Tenemos cerca de un minuto, creo. Probablemente deberíamos salir al jardín ya que estamos listos. Harry, he dejado una carta a tu tío y a tu tía diciendo que no se preocupen... -No lo harán.-dijo Harry -que estas a salvo... -Eso solo los deprimirá -Y que los volverás a ver el siguiente verano -¿Tengo que? Lupin sonrió pero no respondió -Ven acá, chico.-dijo Moody bruscamente, haciéndole señas para que se le acercara.- Necesito "Desilusionarte" -¿Necesita qué?.-dijo nerviosamente Harry -El encantamiento Desilusionador.-dijo Moody, alzando su varita.- Lupin dice que tienes una capa invisible, pero no se estaría quieta mientras volamos; esto te disfrazará mejor. Aquí va... Golpeó a Harry en la cabeza. Harry sintió una curiosa sensación como si Moody le hubiera roto un huevo ahí; gotas frías parecían estarle corriendo a través de su cuerpo desde el punto donde le había pegado. -Bonito, Ojo loco.-dijo Tonks apreciativamente, viendo el diafragma de Harry. Harry vió su cuerpo, o lo que fue su cuerpo, por que ya no parecía su cuerpo. No era invisible, simplemente había tomado el color y la textura exacta de la cocina tras él. Parecía que se había convertido en un camaleón humano. -Vengan.-dijo Moody, quitando el cerrojo de la puerta trasera con su varita. Todos salieron al muy bien cuidado de tío Vernon. -Noche clara.-gruño Moody, con su ojo mágico escaneando el cielo.-Podríamos hacerlo un poco mas nublado. A tu derecha.- gruñó hacia Harry.-Vamos a volar en una formación muy junta. Tonks irá delante de ti. Lupin te cubrirá desde abajo. Yo voy a estar a un lado tuyo. El resto estará alrededor de ti. No romperemos filas por nada, ¿me entienden?. Si uno de nosotros es asesinado. -¿Es posible?.- Harry preguntó aprensivamente, pero Moody lo ignoró. -...los otros siguen volando, no se detengan, no rompan las filas. Si todos somos asesinados y tu sobrevives, Harry, la "guardia trasera" estará por ahí para llevarte, solo vuela hacia el este y se unirán a ti. -Deja de darle ánimos, Ojo loco, o pensará que no estamos tomando esto seriamente.-dijo Tonks, cuando abrochó a un arnés en su escoba la jaula de Hedwig y el baúl de Harry. -Solo le estoy diciendo el plan al niño.-gruñó Moody.- Nuestro trabajo es entregarlo a salvo al cuartel y si morimos en el intento... -Nadie va a morir.-dijo Kingsley Shackebolt con su voz profunda y calmada -Monten sus escobas, esa es la primera señal.- dijo Lupin fuertemente, apuntando al cielo. Lejos, muy lejos por encima de ellos, un chorro de chispas rojas volaron entre las estrellas. Harry las reconoció como chispas de varita. Pasó su pierna derecha sobre su Saeta de Fuego, apretó su mango fuertemente, y la sintió vibrando ligeramente, mientras estaba emocionado de que estaría en el aire una vez más. -¡Segunda señal, vámonos!-dijo Lupin estruendosamente, mientras más chispas, verdes esta vez, explotaron sobre ellos. Harry golpeó fuertemente el suelo. El aire frío de la noche corrió a través de su cabello mientras los limpios jardines de Privet Drive se hacían más pequeños, encogiéndose rápidamente en remiendos de verdes oscuros y negros, y cualquier pensamiento del juicio del Ministerio se esfumó de su cabeza mientras las ráfagas de aire soplaban su cabeza. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar de felicidad; estaba volando de nuevo, marchándose de Privet Drive como lo había soñado durante todo el verano, se iba a casa...Durante unos gloriosos momentos, todos sus problemas se vieron reducidos a nada, insignificantes en el vasto cielo estrellado. -¡Vuelta a la izquierda, vuelta a la izquierda, hay un muggle mirando hacia arriba!.-gritó Moody a su lado. Tonks giró bruscamente y Harry la siguió, mirando su baúl balanceándose descontroladamente bajo su escoba.- ¡Necesitamos mas altura...Aumenten otro cuarto de milla! Los ojos de Harry lloraban mientras aumentaron su altura; no podía ver nada debajo de él, pero ahora pequeñas luces que eran faros de coches y focos de la calle. Dos de estas pequeñas luces debían pertenecer al coche de tío Vernon...Los Dursleys debían de estar regresando a su casa, llenos de furia por el concurso de césped inexistente...y Harry se rió fuertemente con este pensamiento, aunque su voz era ahogada por el susurro de las túnicas de los demás, el crujido del arnés sosteniendo su baúl y la jaula, el susurro del viento en sus oídos mientras pasaban por el aire. Harry no se había sentido así de vivo en un mes, o así de feliz... -¡Giren al sur!.-gritó Ojo loco.- ¡La ciudad está delante! Dieron vuelta a la derecha, así que no pasaron directamente sobre las telarañas de luz de abajo. -¡Giren al sureste y sigan subiendo, hay otra nube ligera arriba en la que nos podemos ocultar!.-dijo Moody -¡No vamos a ir a través de las nubes!.- gritó Tonks enojada.- ¡Nos mojaremos, Ojo loco! Harry estaba aliviado de oírla decir eso; sus manos estaban poniéndose torpes sobre el mango de su Saeta de Fuego. Deseaba haberse puesto un abrigo; Estaba empezando a tiritar. Alteraban su curso cada cuando según las instrucciones de Moody. Los ojos de Harry se empezaban a cerrar por la corriente de aire congelante que estaba haciendo doler sus oídos. Recordó haber sentido antes ese frío en una escoba, durante un partido contra Hufflepuff en su tercer año, el cual había tenido lugar durante una tormenta. Los guardianes a su alrededor estaban circulándolo continuamente como grandes pájaros depredadores. Harry perdió la noción del tiempo. Se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo habían estado volando; se sentía como una hora por lo menos. -¡Vuelta al sureste!.-gritó Moody.- ¡Queremos evadir la autopista! Harry estaba tan congelado que pensaba en momentos por los interiores calientes de los autos que estaban pasando por debajo, después, durante mas tiempo, viajando en polvos Flu; podía ser incómodo dar vueltas en las chimeneas, pero por lo menos se estaba caliente en las llamas...Kingsley Shacklebolt voló en picada alrededor de el, con su cabeza calva y su arete brillando débilmente a la luz de la luna...Ahora Emmeline Vance estaba a su derecha, con su varita fuera, y su cabeza girando de derecha a izquierda...después ella también voló en picado, y fue reemplazada por Sturgis Podmore... -¡Deberíamos volver un momento, sólo para asegurarnos que no nos están siguiendo!.- gritó Moody -¿ESTAS LOCO, OJO LOCO?.- gritó Tonks desde alante. ¡Estamos congelados hasta los huesos! ¡Si te sigues saliendo del camino no llegaremos allá hasta la próxima semana! ¡Estamos ya muy cerca! -¡Es tiempo de empezar el descenso!.- la voz de Lupin se oyó.- ¡Sigue a Tonks, Harry! Harry siguió a Tonks en picado. Se estaban dirigiendo a la más grande colección de luces que habían visto hasta el momento, enormes, expansivas, brillando en filas y rejillas, esparcidas en parches de color negro. Fueron descendiendo más y más, hasta que Harry pudo ver los faros y las lámparas, chimeneas y antenas de televisión. Deseaba tocar el suelo, aunque estaba seguro de que alguien tendría que descongelarlo de su escoba. -¡Aquí vamos!.-dijo Tonks, y unos segundos después aterrizaron. Harry tocó el suelo justo después que ella y desmontó en un área de pasto descuidado en el centro de un pequeño cuadro. Tonks ya estaba desabrochando el baúl de Harry. Temblando de frío, Harry miró alrededor. Los sucios frentes de las casas circundantes no eran muy agradables; algunas de ellas tenían ventanas rotas, brillando tenuemente con la luz de las lámparas de la calle, la pintura se estaba cayendo de varias de la puertas, y montones de basura reposaban en muchos de los peldaños delanteros. -¿Dónde estamos?.-preguntó Harry, pero Lupin dijo silenciosamente: -En un minuto Moody estaba revolviendo en su capa sus nudosas manos entorpecidas por el frío. -Lo tengo.-susurró, alzando en el aire lo que parecía un Encendedor plateado, y apretándolo. La luz de la lámpara más cercana se apagó con un 'pop'. Apretó el apagador una vez más; la siguiente lámpara se apagó. Siguió apretándolo hasta que la última lámpara de la calle se apagó, y la única luz que quedaba era la que venía de las ventanas con cortinas y de la luna que estaba sobre ellos. -Me lo prestó Dumbledore.-gruñó Moody, guardando su Apagador.- Eso se encargará de que ningún Muggle vea nada a través de su ventana ¿Ven?. Ahora, vengan, rápido Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo alejó del pasto y se lo llevó al pavimento. Lupin y Tonks los siguieron, cargando el baúl de Harry entre los dos, y el resto del grupo, todos con sus varitas en las manos, franqueándolos. El sonido ahogado de un estereo venía de la ventana de arriba de una casa cerca. El fuerte olor de basura podrida les llegó desde una pila de un bulto de bolsas dentro de una cerca rota. -Aquí.- murmuró Moody, poniéndole en las manos "Desilusionadas" un pedazo de pergamino y sosteniendo su varita con un rayo de luz cerca de el, para iluminar la escritura.- Léelo rápido y memorízalo. Harry miró el pedazo de papal. La estrecha escritura le era muy familiar. Decía: Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres.  
  
Notas de autora: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si (si no, díganselo a JK jeje) Bueno, que sepan que ya he empezado a traducir el cuarto capítulo (si me doy tanta prisa es porque en agosto me voy y no me podré conectar... ¡venga Patry! ¡tú puedes! ¡vamos a toda pastilla! Jeje.  
  
Nos vemossssss!!!!!! 


End file.
